Powerful Guardian Turned Spy
by gcdv
Summary: YYH INU TS,HK, What happens when Kagome learns whowhat her father was? She is now what he was. But she meets two girls that are the same, what happens when Yusuke grabs the wrong communicator that belongs too someone else and they don't work for Koenma? T
1. Chapter 1

H/K, What happens when Kagome learns who/what her father was? She is now what he was. But she meets two girls that are the same, what happens when Yusuke grabs the wrong communicator that belongs too someone else and they don't work for Koenma? The YYH girl's are involved? .

!#$&():" **Secrets Of My Father** "+()&$#!

br 

Text-Kagome  
Text-Mrs.Higurashi  
Text-Sota  
Text-Jerry

From Powerful Guardian to Glam Spy  
Secrets Of My Father  
By: gcdv

Kagome climbed out of the well, she was out of breath and her hair was matted with dried blood. Her face showed no emotion. But if you looked close enough, you could see tears running down her cheeks. But they weren't tears of neither joy nor sadness. Kagome didn't even know what they were. She had mixed feelings.

She didn't know whether to feel sadness or happiness. They had defeated that vile, despicable creature that was known as Naraku; she should be happy for that... right? But at the same time she had lost all of her friends that she loved very much. She had lost them all... what hurt the most was that Shippo had died as well. He was only a child.

_'It's not fair that he had to go so quickly. He never got a chance at life. All he did was get near death everyday hunting for the Shikon Jewel. He had also lost his parents. Why did this have to happen to him?'_ she screamed in her head.

Kagome finally realized that she was sadder then she was happy. All she wanted right now was to have her friends back, even if it meant Naraku would come back. But she quickly erased that thought out of her thoughts when she realized how selfish that was. Just because she was not happy she wanted the greatest evil that ever existed to come back and possibly destroy the world. She knew her friends would not want that, that would mean that they did everything in vain.

She would not disgrace them in such a manner. She would never betray them like that. All that kept running through her mind was about their ashes.

**Flashback**

Kagome was laying on her side facing the bloody field that lay covered in body parts, blood and long discarded weapons. All she could do was stair at the mess. She saw them all go down, one by one, like dominos. Sango had been the first one to go. Naraku had hit her Hiratsu (Giant Boomerang) when she threw it at him and it had hit her in the back while she was trying to get away from it. Her spine broken, she died instantly.

Miroku was the next to go. He knew he shouldn't have opened his wind tunnel but, he did it any ways. He died after a minute of pain from the poison. Kagome was almost the next one to go. She had been protecting Shippo, but then she saw that Ayame had broken her leg and Kagura had launched an attack towards her. Kagome couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She put up a barrier around Shippo and ran towards her.

Ayame was telling her not to, to go back, but she wouldn't listen. She ran to her side and saw the wind blades coming towards her. She covered Ayame with her own body, if it wasn't for her miko powers she would have died slowly and painfully. She had trained with Kaede to control her powers, and now she was an expert. Her miko had deflected some of the blades force. She healed Ayame's leg. She thanked Kagome and brought her to Shippo once again, and went to return to battle. InuYasha was yelling at her, saying that she shouldn't have risked something like that, she was the only one who knew where the jewel was and if she had died they would probably fail.

Kagome merely smiled and closed her eyes. InuYasha, unfortunately for him got distracted when Kagome started to glow. He looked over at her, which gave Naraku the perfect chance to kill him. He launched a tentacle at his heart. He was dead, Kagome knew that he had gone; she couldn't feel his aura anymore. Ayame and Koga had died as well. They too got distracted, but what they didn't know was that Kagome was powering up. But since she was taking as much power she could in, it would meant that the barrier around Shippo would disappear, which it did.

He died...that's all she could think she didn't even want to know how he died, all she knew was that she couldn't feel him anymore. That was all she needed to set her off. Beams that shown a neon pink/purple shot out of her body and attacked anything that was still alive on the field, which was everything that came from Naraku. Everything that was defiled died. She woke up about an hour later. She woke up to the mess that she was staring at now.

She slowly stood up and every fiber of her being was in excruciating pain. But she stood up and located her friends that were scattered around the field. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was sunrise; it was the beginning of a world without the worry of Naraku. She began to walk and even though everything in her body, every muscle, every nerve was telling her to go back to the ground and rest. But she ignored her body's complaints.

She dragged their bodies all together and she just couldn't leave them so she burned their bodies and kept their body's ashes separated. She then went to her backpack and got out her pencil sharpener that had a bucket connected to it to catch and hold the shavings, it was empty. She then got some of the ashes of each person and put it in the empty pencil sharpener. She would never leave them. Then she realized that she could still fell Kirara's aura.

_'Kirara's still alive!'_

She then started to look around for her and found her. She then healed her with the little miko energy hat she had left. Kirara helped her stand up and got her to the ashes once more.

"Kirara, I need you to tear the bottom of my blouse off, I can't, I have no energy... please" she asked Kirara.

She did and got a Sharpie marker out of her back pack. She then made pouches and put the ashes of her friends in it. She wrote the name of the person on the pouch.

"Kirara please, take me to the Den of the Wolves" she asked Kirara.

Kirara nodded and left. All Kagome took was the pouches. They reached the den and everyone crowded around their 'sister'. Ginta and Hakkaku ran to her and asked her what happened, she told them everything.

"Here, are Koga's ashes, I'm trusting you to take Ayame's ashes to the elders, her grandfather, these belong to her grandfather. Please?"

She then gave them two pouches. They nodded and then a sad silence fell over the den. She left, she did the same for Sango, she gave her ashes to the two girls that Sango had been training. She gave Miroku's to that drunkard that was his only family. She then went to the village and gave Kaede the ashes of Shippo and InuYasha, and turned to leave, with Kirara on her heels. She couldn't say good bye and the old miko understood. Just as they were about to jump a blue orb smashed into Kagome, and she smiled.

"Kikyo, I hope you're happy with InuYasha in hell"

Kirara and Kagome jumped through the well, for the last time.

**End Flashback**

Kirara jumped out of the well and landed on the lip of the well, she helped Kagome out and noticed that she was gripping something for dear life. She then realized it was the ashes of their comrades. Kirara transformed into her bigger form and took Kagome, on her back, to the house. Now Kirara didn't know anything about the future, and didn't want to damage the house so she growled. Which in fact work but, as soon as the door opened a scream that belonged to a 10 year old boy could be heard. Sota couldn't believe what was standing there with his sister. But his scream had woken her up. She got off Kirara, who changed into her small form so the boy would calm down.

"Sota you need to calm down," Kagome told Sota

"Thank You Kirara" she said to Kirara.

She staggered in the house with Kirara at her side, went upstairs and fell like a lump on her bed. Kirara took a little cat nap next to her. She loved the bed; it was way more comfortable then the ground.

**Later that Night**

Kagome woke up and she felt great. She was completely healed, that was when she noticed that her room had been painted white, and her pictures that were hanging on her wall were gone. And the holes were filled in with plaster. Her stuff was in boxes and she realized that her bed was no longer on its metal frame, but on the floor. Her desk was disassembled and in its big box that it came in. Her chair wasn't even there.

_'What the heck? Am I getting the boot or something?'_

So she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed

"MMMMMAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAA!"

Then a woman that looked like she was about 36 came in the room expecting the worst. But she was surprised when she saw that Kagome was just fine.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Umm... am I getting the boot?"

"Oh heavens no, we're moving"

Kagome's eyes got so small. She couldn't believe what her mom had just said. She just couldn't. But then again, maybe it would be best for her to move, a fresh start.

"Mo-oov-ving?"

"Yes, the movers will be here tomorrow"

"Ooo-oo-kay. But what will happen to the Shrine?"

"Oh don't worry, we'll still own it, we're just going to be living somewhere else"

"Oh, ok. Will I have to change school?"

"Yes, and if I were you I would be happy considering your reputation at your school"

Kagome smiled and sweat dropped "Yeah, I guess your right, hehe. Is al my stuff packed already?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded "Yes it is. We didn't no when you were coming back so we packed it for you"

"Oh ok"

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"Who's that little cat on your bed?" she said as she pointed to Kirara

"That's Kirara" she said as Kirara jumped on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder

"Oh ok" then Kirara jumped on Kagome's lap. Mrs. Higurashi left the room

"Hey Kirara, help me play a trick on my brother?" she asked the neko

Kirara nodded. Kagome had an evil glint her eyes

**Later when everyone was asleep**

Kagome hadn't fallen asleep and neither had Kirara. Now it had been a while since Kagome had pulled something on someone. And unfortunately for Sota, he was going to be her victim. Kirara and Kagome walked low to the ground quietly and undetected. They then reached Sota's room. Kagome turned the knob on the door and let Kirara in the room; she closed the door and went to her to go to sleep, for the in morning she didn't want to miss the big noise.

Kagome slept peacefully the whole night. She got a message from an unknown voice telling her that her friends were alright and that they missed her. Kagome never found out where the voice was coming from, everything was dark. She was awoken by the sound of a loud:

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

I jumped out of bed and rushed down the hall. I reached the end of the hall and stood in front of Sota's room and slowly reached for the door knob trying to keep in my laughter through my teeth. When i opened the door, I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"she laughed and started to roll around on the floor. There was Sota standing on the window sill trying to climb the walls, trying to get away from Kirara.

"You did this!" he screamed

"Yep, for waking me up when I got home" she retorted with her hands on her hips while she was leaning in towards him with a look that said...serves you right.

"This is not funny, now is she safe?"

"Of course she is, I would not put you in real danger you brat!"

Sota then got off the window sill hesitantly. That's when Kagome noticed his room was the same as hers. Sota walked up slowly to Kirara slowly towards Kirara. Then she jumped on his shoulder and started to lick his cheek. This caused him to giggle. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"What's her name?" asked Sota

"Kirara" replied Kagome

"Cool, is she staying with us?"

Kagome nodded "Yes she is"

Then they heard a voice calling to them.

"Kagome! Sota! Come down here" called out their mother from upstairs.

They both went down stairs to there mother to see what she wanted.

"You guys need to change and bring your boxes and stuff down here the movers are going to be here any minute" she said

"Kay" they both said and went upstairs, Kagome wanting to get the big stuff out of the way, put her mattress on its side and slide it down the hall and carefully down the stairs. She decided to get Sota's since she was sure that he would get crushed by his. After she got both down she started to bring down her boxes. She really didn't like this, it was too much work, and she was getting all sweaty and stuff.

By the time she finished the movers had almost everything in the truck (gcdv: she's lucky, we didn't have movers when we moved…all 8 times...ughhh). She was done after all of her family because she took down Sota's mattress so it took her longer.

Her family was waiting in the car. She reached the car and she told Kirara to wake her up when they stopped. The ride was like an hour and Kagome was in a deep sleep when she was awoken by a lick to the face.

"Thanks Kirara. We Here?" she asked her mom

"Yes Kagome, we here" replied Mrs. Higurashi while stepping out of the car. Kagome got out and saw the house. Her jaw dropped.

_'This isn't a house, this is a mansion!'_ she thought astonished

"Kagome, you might catch flies, close your mouth and go pick you room before your brother gets the best-" Mrs. Higurashi couldn't even finish; Kagome had already run off with Kirara.

Kagome entered the house and saw Sota looking at a room all starry eyed, Kagome figured that, that was the biggest room an Sota was going to get it. Sooooooo...

"Kirara, pounce him" she said and Kirara did as she was told, she transformed and squished Sota to the floor and let Kagome pass. Once she entered the room Sota got all pissy.

"Hey that was my room!"

"Well, if you weren't gawking you would have gotten it" she said in an as a matter of fact tone. Sota stomped to the next of biggest rooms in the house.

**Later that night**

Kagome and her family were all moved in. Kagome couldn't believe it, they even had a pool! Oh, she was going to enjoy this. But Kagome was exhausted and so was Kirara, she had helped carry a lot of the boxes. They both fell asleep.

Kagome had just woken up from a dreamless sleep and she was glad that she had Kirara because she found that this room had its own bathroom. She was wearing her light blue silk pajamas, which consisted of baggy pants and a string tank top. She went to the bathroom and was brushing her tooth when the floor around her opened into a huge whole. She fell through and was screaming her head off. She was falling through a metal passage.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- /font _thump_"

Kagome had landed on a couch that looked like it belonged to royalty. It was thin and it had a gold frame and was made with thin red cushions. She landed, toothbrush in mouth and looked around. Everything was hi tech and looked like some ship of an advanced race. She then noticed that there was a pale elderly man that was balding; he had grey hair on the side of his head. He had a thin mustache. He rocked a black suit with black tie and black shoes and a white collared shirt.

Kagome looked at him. He stood up and Kagome followed his movements to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her. He walked up to her and leaned the back of his legs against his desk. He looked at her in the eye.

"My, you sure took after your father" he said in an English accent

"What, who are you, how do you know my father, where am I, why are you staring at me, what do you want with me?" she asked a little frantic like.

"My name is Jerry. You are at WOOHP, World Organization Of Human Protection. We train and send out spies, you are here because of what your father wanted and because of what he was. Your father was a spy"

At that moment, Kagome's jaw dropped and all you could hear was the sound of her tooth brush hitting the floor.

_'My father...was a spy?'_

**gcdv: HELLO MY PEOPLES! Hey, this is my second story! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! Hyper active...LOL...did you like it? did you hate it? tell, me Read and review Please...**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Totally Spies...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own IY, YYH, TS... though I wish I did...

Jerry waited for her to come out of her stupor. She just couldn't believe it. But that did explain why her father suddenly left without explanation 5 years ago when she was 12. She was having a hard time absorbing his new information.

'What do they want with me?' she thought

"Your father was one of the best spys that this organization had ever had"

She then shook her head trying to get rid of her shock. She looked at Jerry and finally spoke.

"I don't know where my father is, so if your looking for him then don't ask me" she told him in a sad yet angry low voice, assuming thats what he wanted to kow from her, but boy was she wrong.

Jerry stifled a chuckle, "That is not what I called you here for. I wanted to train you as a spy. I want you to join my team of spys" he finished

Kagome couldn't move... she was beyond shocked... she was... she was... she didn't know what she was. She then looked at him.

"Why would you want me? Im not special" she said making herself seem like some lowly person who dosen't even deserve the time of day.

"The reason we have chosen you is because your father wanted you to follow his footsteps. He also left you a sum of money in which he adds to whenever he can. Now you will start your training immdiately"

"What! I don't have a choice!"

"Not unless you want me to erase all of your memories from the last week so's to make sure that you don't remember anything form this experience and destroy your fathers wishes for you to follow him in life...do you?"

Great, a guilt trip, oh... he was good. Kagome crossed her arms and pouted "Fine" she said through her teeth

Jerry smirked and got up from his desk and walked to the hall that also looked hi-tech. He called her over and she came to him then they started to move. This startled Kagome to where she jumped... but only a little bit. She saw that she was standing on a strip of floor that moved and Jerry was standing on one that was parallel to hers. He then started to explain to her everything as they moved down the floor.

"Now, you will be called on whenever neccesarry; it could be 2 in the morning or in the afternoon. You come and get to work. When you arrive here I will brief you on your mission. Then my assistant Gladus," then a machine that looked like a flying soucer that had blinking lights and what looked like a camera lense on it, which was also previusly above his desk on the wall, it had WHOOP in white letters near the top. "will give you your gadgets and then you will go to the crime scene to find clues as to what happened, why, and who was behind it. Once your mission is complete you will either return here or go directly home" he finished.

Kagome looked confused, "But how a'm I suppose to get here, I don't even know where this place is?"

Jerry then looked at her "Don't worry about it, we will take care of that when the time comes. Besides, this headquarters building is in downtown Tokyo if you ever need to get here for any reason, but if you do you should call me and I'll WHOOP you"

"But what about if I'm at school, how am I uppose to explain that...hmmm 'Oh mister principle, I have to go to go save the world... bye'huh, is that what I say?"

Jerry shoock his head "No...you will have excuses for disappearences when your at school so that you don't get suspened for constantly"

Kagome nodded "Ok then... so when do I start to train? And what do you mean when you say WHOOP me here?"

They had reached the end of the hall and there were glass doors that Kagome assumed led to where she would train, but yet again... she was wrong.

"You will start now, and when I say WHOOP... I mean this" he said, then the conveirbelt opened up in front of her and thrusted her forward making her fall through the hole. Jerry peered down the hole as she fell he yelled 'good luck' to her and started to chuckle in his English/British accent.

Kagome was hurdling through a dark tunnel that made everything blind to her. She was screaming her head off. Then she landed hard on something that looked like those slides at the parks that were like a tube and it was metal. She slid down it and what was worse was that her silk pajamas where making her go even faster. She let let out a sigh of relief when she saw that finally she was going to come to a stop. But then it sunk in that it was because there was a wall. She slammed against the wall and the moment she hit it, it swung open a cap on the tooth paste that has a pump. One thing that she was grateful for was that the wall was cushioned in pink, even of it didn't soften the blow. She landed on her stomach on the darn 'wall'.

'That was not fun, not at all' she thought sacastically to herself with her face all scrunched together and her mouth open as if she was out of breath.

Then a lady that had blonde hair in a high ponytail came up to her. She was wearing a grey suit like jerry only she had dark black sunglasses that didn't allow you to see her eyes and a grey ear piece. She wore a grey bussiness skirt and grey stockings. She had a grey jacket and tie and a white dress shirt. She had a nice defined body so she looked elegant. She came up to Kagome with a face that said don't-ask-questions-just-follow-me. And Kagome caught that so she got up and followed her as she left, the woman hadn't even spoken a single word to her.

They arrived at another set of glass doors that worked like those automated doors at the store. They opened with a -SWISH- and closed the same way. When Kagome looked around she saw that they were in another hallway. But this one was bare, it was carpet and cement walls. On the walls was writing such as 'Weapons Lab 1', 'Weapons Lab 2', ' Archives and Data'. Each led to a huge hallway. Then they came to a hallway that said 'Training Room 1' and they went in the hall. When they reached the end of the door there were two metal doors, like the ones you might find enetering a school cafeteria.

They entered the doors and Kagome saw that there was another hall like the one in Jerrys office there. They got on the conveirbelt and got on it till they reached the end. Once they got there, there was another set of glass doors. The woman looked at her.

"You are to go here everyday and train, you will train until you are deemed ready. Once you get here you are to change into your uniform in that room right there," she said in a stern tone while pointing to a room that was just outside the doors on the left. But when she said uniform all Kagome wanted was that it wasnt going to be like the last one she had to wear, she really din't want to wear something like that if she didn't have to, especially if your **straing**...

"Once you change you are to go down the hall and go into the second room to your right down the hall," she said while pointing to the hall that was beyond the doors.

"There you will be taught skills such as computer hacking and strategizing. Then you will be tested on what they have taught you that session. You will be taught this again ad again until you get it right. Then you will go to the next room down the hall to another course." Kagome's eyes drooped, another school...

"After you are done you go back to the room right here and change back. You will go home afterwards" she finished and walked away. Aftr about 6 seconds, Kagome called out to her as she was exiting the hall.

"Wait! How am I suppose to get back to my house!" she screamed out while reaching out her hand to her

"Don't, worry we will take care of it" said the woman and disappeared into the next hallway.

'They'll take care of, thats all they're telling me. What does that mean, and why don't they answer my question!' Kagome huffed on the inside, but decided to get this over with.

Kagome enetered the room that was on the left right on the wall just was you walked in to the hallway. She entered it and saw that it looked just like a locker room, it had lockers, benches, showers and bathroom stalls in the back (gcdv: picture your schools locker room or something similar, becuase the one at my school which is the only one I've been in is like a maze and to hard to describe... **:\**). She looked at the lockers and saw that there was one near the back by the wall with her name on it. The lock had a piece of paper sticking on to it, she ripped out and saw that it was her combination. She put in her combination and reached in while putting the piece of paper in her pajamas pocket.

But when she reached in, her hand met a smooth surface. She took out her 'uniform' and found that it was skin tight body suit that was purple. It had like a turtle neck that looked like it had a zipper. Down the middle it was a dark shade of purple and the rest was a light shade of purple. She noticed something glint in the locker. She pulled out whatever it was and saw that it was a belt with a heart buckle. She touched the heart buckle and saw that it was loose. When she pulled on it (gcdv: has that ever happened to you, when you know you shouldn't touch something becuase something bad would happen, like it would break, but you do anyways... it happends all the time to me) and she saw that it was attached to a metal chord.

She quickly let go... a little freaked. She put it on and it went down on her legs to where capris would stop. On her arms it stopped on her upper lower arm(gcdv: Isn't that an oxymoron?). She had grey things sticking out of the suit at the side of her knees and elbows. They were like spikes only that they were falt and not pointy. and on her shoulders she had things that looked like straps. She looked in the locker and saw that there was a pair of high heel boots and a set gloves.

They were the same shade of dark purple on her suit. She put on the gloves and boots and saw that they covered up the rest of her skin except for like her head. Kagome went to the stalls and looked at heself in the mirror.

'Not to be cocky, but I like good if I do say so myself' thought a cocky Kagome

Kagome quickly exited the locker room and went down the hall to the room that she was instructed to enter. She got there and saw a couple of people there already. One was a girl with blonde hair in a yellow version of the suit that Kagome was wearing. The other girl had brown hair that went down to her butt and was in a green version of the suit. The other girl with orange hair and freckles was in a dark blue wersion of the suit. She then got a seat in the back of the class since the seats were on steps so each row was higher then the last; that way she could see everything that was going and not miss a thing. She didn't want to have to re-do the class...

After a little while the entire room was filled with kids in differen't colored suits, some had the same color. 10 minutes a man that had a grey ear piece like the woman and a black suit and white collared shirt and glasses. He had brown hair that was perfectly sculpted. He had broad shoulders and looked like he worked out. He walked in and stood in front of the class.

Everyone was chit chatting but when he came to the front of the calss they all shut up. He then said to them that it was time for them to begin training.

"Today will be the first day of your training. In your carreer as a spy. A skill that is assential in this profession is computers"

The moment he said that the walls flipped and now the once white walls turned metal and hi-tech like the ones in Jerry's office. The desks dropped through the wall and were replaced with black metal ones with extremely advanced lap tops. The man in front of the class started to talk about computers...

"The one thing that you have to remember about computers, that is that there is always a way in. There is no such thing as a locked computer file/ program or anything like that. Now if the machine is malfuctioning, that something totally different..." he started to say, Kagome was abosorbing all and every word he said, she would not let her father down.

About an hour passed and the man had been talking non-stop. Some of the people started to wonder off into La La land.

'hmmm, I wonder who's going to have to re take the class' she thought sarcastically.

Then the instructor in front of all the kids stopped talking and about 3 seconds later all of the laptops started to beep red. They were flashing incorrect access code, intruder.

"You are to hack into the file and then print it out. You will bring it to me and then you will proceed to the next room, your next lesson"

Kagome had been listeining the whole time and had hacked in and turned off the alarm and was prinitng the papaer. But what surprised her was that the paper was coming out of the side.

'DANNNGG! These things are advanced...' she thought

Kagome got the paper and ran down the risers. Once she was off she walked over to the instructor and handed him the paper. He looked it over and looked at her. The entire time that she was in the class, he always neutrol, no emotion shown.

"Good job, you may go to the next room and proceed with your lessons" he said to her

After her there waere about 3 more people who finished as she was walking out. But when she was walking out, her desk turned back to normal, it dropped and in came the normal once again.

'I wonder how else this place will surprise me?' she thought as she made her way to the next room followed by three other girls who finished right after her.

Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own IY, YYH, TS...

After a couple of weeks into the school year, her mom had a little surprise for her... much to Sota's sarcastic pleasure.

Flashback

"Kagome is that you?" called out Kagome's mother as she heard the door open.

"Yes!" she yelled back as she kicked off her shoes and out down her backpack next to the door. Kagome ran into the kitchen to see what her mother wanted to say to her.

"Yeah mama?" she asked politely

"Honey, I just gotten a letter from your fathers lawyer. Appereantly he bought a house for you. He wanted you to live in it starting next week.

Kagome was speechles...'A house... for me?'

"But, I can't pay for that!" said Kagome

"Oh, yeah, he also left you a nice sum of money for you... its funny. I never knew about this before until now... Isn't that funny Kagome?Kagome?" Her mom looked at her daughter when she recieved no answer. She saw Kagome on the floor past out.

"I guess it will take a while to adjust to all that money... hahahaha... thats Kagome for you" and with that said she continued on washing the dishes.

About a day later her brother found out and it should took a while to pry him off of her. All he kept doing is remind her of all the Birthdays she had missed... how annoying.

But much to Kagomes liking, she hadn't fully unpacked so it wouldn't be too long before she had everything ready. So it was about a week later that she had moved, much to her grampas:

"She's too young!"

"No! She'll forget about us!"

"She'll have wild parties" and so on and so forth

'Actually, that last one doesn't sound so bad...haha' thought Kagome as her mom was driving her up to her new house, she was still to see it.

Her mom had hired movers to move all the stuff there for them.

As Kagome got out of the car her mouth and eyes got wide. She couldn't believe the size of the house...

'House! House! my mom said a house... not a mansion'

Kagome neared the entrance of the house and put in the keys. Antisipation was building, no one had seent the house yet. She turned the key...

creeeeeek the door is now open and they are all gawking! It seems as if not even the President would live this lavishly, though, they were probably just exagerating... just a tad.

"Woah! Kagome can I live here with you? Please?" pleaded Sota

"No way squirt! But tell you what, you can sleep over one day" Kagome replied with a bit of a smirk on her face

'Yeah right, like I'm really going to let him come and ruin my good time!' thought Kgaome as she said her last statement

"Yeh right!" said Sota knowing what she really meant. It was as if he could read minds

After a couple of hours of helping unpack her stuff, Kagome's mom, brother and granpa left. Leaving Kagome gawking at her new house

"I just can't get used to syaing that! MY new House!" she screamed to herself

"Mine! MINE!" she screamed reapetively as if trying to convince someone that it her house, and she wasn't just there as a stalker or trying to rob the people who lived there blind!

End Flashback

Now its been about two months since Kagome moved in. And she is loving it. Her kitchen is huge. Orange counters and purple floors. Across from the Kitchen was a mini dinning room with a wooden table and a vase of white flowers, right above was a window also. Her living room that connects to the kitchen by a split level is Yellow with a pink couch, She had a big screen in the corner of the room and with almost every single game system ever made... Nintendo 64, Atari, Saga... yeah, I meant the old ones too.

On the Split level above the couch was an aquariam that acted like a railing. it was full of colorful fish of all differen't shapes and sizes. next to the T.V. on the right was a glass sliding door, on the left was a window. Through the doors you could see the huge yard, Mostly a huge pool, jacuzzi, lawn furniture that was sourounded by marble tiles and around that was a little sorounded by grass and one or two palm trees.

To the hallway connected to the kitchen, which was all wood, at the end was a beautiful. It was all blue. Including a huge blue bathtub with a golden shower head, it was right in the middle of the bathroom. Light blue marble sinks with golden faucets. Next to the sink was a shower with a glass door that was slightly tinited blue. Inside, ones again, gold faucets.

In the entrance of the house was a staircase on the right and then a hallway that led to the kitchen. Upstairs was all the rooms. One was huge, all white, white bed with a canapy that was also white. The bed was on a wooden frame and head board. White sheets and pillows also. Then on the left of the bed was a closet that was also wood. Then on the FAR left... this room is huge and had room to spare; there was a blacony that was above the pool and all that good stuff that was outside in her huge yard.

In front of the bed was a desk that was also wooden, it had some papaer on it and a computer, along with matching chair. on the right ide of the bed was a niht table with a couple of magazines and a lamp. Across the hall was a yellow room that was smaller, but still considerably big. The bed was white and on a regular frame. This room had a bunch of shelves with all books. There was atleast 200 books between the shelves, the wooden desk in front f the bed, and the bookcase. The room had a wooden closet to.

Next to the white room was a blue room that was all blue. Blue bed, regular frame, a wooden desk and closet and night stand. All the rooms had computers in them, I mean, she needed to try and stay modern. The themed in the blue room was innocence I suppse. the ceiling was painted with stars. There was a blue canapy over this bed unlike the yellow room. The window was above the bed, which was in the right corner of the room. Then down the hall was another bathroom that was the same as the one downstairs only this one didn't have a bath tub in it.

There were many more rooms to, lets just not get into that right now, or you might get bored... might being an understatement. kagome saw this new house as a fresh start. No label as disease girl, no little brother to bug her, a new way of life that she didn't have anyone breathing down her neck. But boy was she wrong, there was still Jerry. Which she did remember, but she just had no idea about how this was going to be!

But what Kagome learemed during her training was that the method of transportation that WOOHP had chosen, getting sucked through vortexes can really mess with someone... can say paranoia. But she was adjusting.. somewhat.

Kagome went up to her room and got ready bed, it was around 8:50 by the time that they had finished unpacking. SHe got in her baby blue silk pajamas. As she plopped on ehr bed she realized something.

"What if I ever neeed to get in touch with Jerry? How will I get to him. I guess he'll do the getting in touch"

When she rolled over he whimpered in pain. She had just finished her physical training. She has been holding in her whimpers for weeks.

'I'm free! Free of my mom and gramps and I'm now independent!' so she thought, free was the last thing she was now.

But it was a Fresh start for kagome, she was no longer disease irl becuase hse was going to a new school and got a new house, it was actually, she was having a great time. That is until, the earth swallowed her up in the middle of her room... the white one.

Review Please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own IY YYH or TS...

A whole in the ground opened up and she fell right through it. The "rip" was a dark void, The void was so tiht that she didnt really have any space to spread out or anything. As she slid down the long tube her eyes started to tear up and you could see them flying through the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as tears came down her face because of the speed, the silk pjamaas didn't help the matter.

thump she landed on the red couh with the golden frame. She saw Jerry

Kagome hit the bottom and found it to be a red couch that was thin and had a gold frame. It sort of looked old fashiioned. She looked around, there was a desk and beind it was Jerry.

"Hello Kagome. Hope that your short brake was enjoyable. I just wanted to say hi"

Kagome broke into a million peices

Kagome jumped, it was just a dream...

'Thank God it was jsut a Dream. I would have, have to brake protacale and beat the mess out of my superior'

When she woke up she went down stairs and sat down to watch some TV while eating her cereal. Her TV started to glow, and she got sucked into it. it was just like her dream...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

thump

"Jerry! I was watching TV!" she hollared!

"Yes well, Im afraid that you need to know that I forgot to give you your "X-powder" he said in his British accent, he was wearing his suit again, he always wears that.

"What the heck is that?" she asked clueless

"Its a communicater thats well desguised as a compact"

The thing was purple and had a camera lense sticking out of it, it had a magenta Flower with yellow center on it. She opened it and the powdery part and the mirror that would be in the compact closed in and revealed a computer inside the compact.

"I was wondering how I was supposed to get in touch with you. So I can use this to get in touch wiht you.. right?" asked Kagome

"Yes" he replied with his hand in his pocket.

"Now your training will begin tomorrow and will last for about 3 months-" he started

"WHAT! I already had my training" screamed a refusing Kagome

"No, that was just to put you in ranks, I must say, you are about as good, even better perhaps, then your father when he first started. You are on my top team, I would be proud of myself if I were you. Well like I was saying, your training will be after school. We will transport you here and you will go change immediately and report to your first training room"

The next day she went to school and came home. But the moment that she stepped into the house she was 'whooped'. She came back home at about 2 am and was exhausted. When she got home it was the same thing that happened. The same thing happened for the next 2 weeks. But she finally decided to try and out smart Jerry so she went in through the back and ran down the hall and over the rail, which was on a plit level that was like 3 feet, or 4 stair steps, and landed in the upstairs living room couch. Kagome jumped onto the couch and grabbed the remote.

Suddenly the TV started to glow a pink. Kagome started to feak out.

'Whats going on, is this some work of Naraku?' she thought very scared.

Then the room filled with the light and she started to float up in the pink light and was sucked into the TV. She was going through a vortex that was silver and you would see silver streaks sipping past her sometimes. She found herself landing in the couch that she had previously

"You need to begin your training, there is no time to dddle around with such silly things like TV" said Jerry and sent her of to the training room.She got ready to begin her training.

Time passed as normal. With the exception that she was training to be a spy. She hoped that after her journey with the jewel that she would have a chance at a real normal life. But now here she was, wearing a body suit that was purple and learning how to use Katanas, numchucks and so forth.

She learning all these differn't martail arts. She was learning strategy, how to use equipment properly, how to fly jets, rockets, airplanes, helicopters and all that type of jazz. It had been 3 months and she was done with her training and graduated 2 in her class, spy school I mean, duh. She got a diploma.

There was a huge ceremony with all WHOOP memeber who no longer worked as spys, she was dressed and everything. It was very beautiful. But then there were those bitter ones who didn't wuiet make the cut. Those could keep trying and hope to make it, or they could get their memories erarsed so they wouldn't fell bad about it. Or they kept a close eye on those who didn't keep trying. They didn't want htem to come back and have a grudge.

"Your father would be very proud of you" Jerry told her.

"Did you know that he's always putting money of that acount of yours, you should know that he loves you very much even though you barely see him.

"How did you meet my father?" asked a curious Kagome

"I'll tell you, just not right now" he said in a bit of a mysterious tone

She went home and went upstairs and put her diploma in her room on her wall. This day she would remember forever, it was her... "graduation" for god sakes. She was very happy indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own IY YYH TS

In the time that she had moved she had fille dher closet with many differen't types of clothing, all fabuous, of course. She saw that it was like 10:00pm and it was the weekend and only like 3 weeks till summer!

"Oh my god, why can't it be summer now!" she screamed into a pillow

She wanted to finish up these weeks and just stay up late and relax. BOY WAS SHE WRONG ABOUT THE RELAXING. The next couple of days had been nice and normal. And finally, SUMMER had arrived.

Kagome woke up at about 12 in the afternoon. She was NOT going to wake up early if she didn't have to. She got up and went to kitchen. She sat at the island counter in the kitchen and ate some cereal. She was wearing silk baby blue tank top and capris. She finished her cereal and went to the living room.

Nobody knew this but, Sota got his bad video game habits from her. She sat down at the couch and decided to play the nintendo 64. She went and got out her grey controller, it was the same one she used all her life. She wanted to play Mario Kart, so she did. She tunred it on and clicked one player, she got the Extra mode when she got the best time you could get on the time trials for all the race ways. She picked Extra, then she picked as her, character, Yoshi, who can resist that little dinasour. Then she picked the diomand cup, she started racing and she was winning to until that is...until the cushins that she sat down on, lifted up and vacumed her out of the room.

She had been 'whooped'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed

'Why! I was having such a good vacation!WAAAAA!' she screamee in her mind

She landed in Jerrys office. But she had landed on her back and didn't get up , which caused her to have two other girls land on top of her. They were all sore and had a look that said... "man that hurt"...especially Kagome. The two other girls realized that they were squishing the other girl. They quickly got off and started to dust themselves off and apoligize.

One of them had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that were the complete oppiset of her icy ones. She was wearing loose pajama pants that were a very light pink and they had red circle outlines. She had a tank top the was the same light pink with no design on it. She stuck out her hand

"My name is Kayko, sorry about landing on, you but we really coldn't control it, it was Jerry who brought us here?" she said in a happy voice

The other girl was wearing pajamas that were identical to Kagomes, blue silk with yellow airoplanes, only it was light aqua.

"My name is Yukina, I too am sorry" she said in a quiet voice

She had aqua hair that matched her Pj's and ruby eyes. Kagome noticed that she was a demon. Kagome was reminded of her friends, which reminded her of her training as a miko, which made her wince.

"Are you ok, you didn't look so good for a second there" asked a concerned Kayko

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it,it was just a momentary brain shut down... haha" replied Kagome and they all started to giggle.

Then Jerry cleared his throat

"Sorry to interupt the whole greetings and all but we have to get down to bussiness"

"How can we get down to bussincess whe you're not even telling use who we are. Explain will ya!" critized Kagome

"Ok then, this is your team. This is Kayko Yukimora..." he said while pinting to to the girl in the brown hair

"This is Yukina Jaganshi..." he pointed to the girl with the aqua hair

"And last this is Kagome Higurashi..." he said while pointing at Kagome

"You are one of my best recruits and are a team. You must learn to work together, and learn all you can about each other. I'm counting on you. To make this a bit easier, you will be going to the same school" he finished

He then continued to explain their first mission. The girls wre sitting in the couch, Yukina, Kagome, Keiko, in the order, listening diligently, not wanting to screw up their first mission. Jerry began to speak

"The world is in Jepeardy of being without any electricity-" but was interrupted buy the screech of Kayko and Kagome, this really didn't matter to Yukina, she doesn't use any electricity.

"Yes well, thats very depressing but I need you to listen" he said

He explained to them how this guy is building this thing to suck up and store an infinite amount of electricity.

"Your mission is to find this man and capture him, and to find a way to destroy the machine. Now he is ubducting scientist that he thinks are useful to help him build this machine. So far Dr. Nuiga, Dr.Refof, and Dr. Nrioeg have been ubducted so far"

Then a pcture of these scientist showed up on the screen behind Jerry

"Your mission is to go and investigate the sites of the ubductions, to investigate and see if there are any clues"

The girls nodded and stood up and walked over to the moving floor, you know like the ones at airports. They started to move through a hallway with Jerry who was on his own conveirbelt. Like the office, everything was very hi tech and futureistic. They passed full body suits, like the one that Kagme wears, that expanded as it got to the top becuase they had big helmets that looked like ones the austronauts would wear. There were three. One was purple and through the middle and sides had big white stripes and ther other one was red and also had white stripes and the last one was a light blue and was the same as the other. Then a big Machine that looked like a flying saucer came down and scared the crap out of the girls.

"Relax, this is my assistant GLADUS" said Jerry with slight amusement

The computer then came down towards the girls and said hello

"Hello ladys, for your first mission,you wil be equiped with the laser lipstick, the portable razor CD shooter, the poncho circus tent, the wrist watch grapling hook, and CATS along with your standard, bungey belt and jet pack back pack"

"What the heck is CATS?"

Jerry said "It's simple-" but Gladus cut him off

"Crystaline All Threat Shield"

Then Jerry got mad "It was very rude to inutrept, you are my assistent and you should not be doing that"

"I belong to no man" reotrted the computer. And they just started to have arguments.

Then Kayko interrupted

"You still haven't told us wehre we need to go!"

Jerry said "The first ubductions were in downtown Tokyo you should head their first" they nodded. Jerry then walked off to one of the hangers and boarded his plane followed by the spies.

Ones they enetered the BIG black jet that had a W on it they took off, while they were flying the girls realized that they were still in their Pajama's and that they needed to change to their spy outfits.

"Maybe we should change out of our pajamas" said Yukina

They stood up and opoened their X-powders that were purple and had something that looked like a camera lense starting to grow out forward. They stood up and held it opoended and pressed a botton. Then their Pajam's changed into their spy outfits. Kagome had her purple body suit and her jet pack back pack which was purple and had a red flower on it like all of the jet packs had. She had on a belt that was grey and looked like it wa metal with a metal heart buckle. But their back packs did not go fully around the shoulder and under it to connect to the bottom of the bac pack. the back packs had one starp on each side that at the end was like medal and it hooked on nice and secure to the things on their shoulders.

She carried all her gadgets in her back pack.

Yukina had the red version of her suit, the same thing everything, except for the color of her suit.

Kayko had the light blue version of the suit. Kagome looked

"Blue suits you" she said to Keiko

Then she said the same thing to Yukina only with red, then they thanked her.

They sat down and started to talking.

About half an hour later Jerry said "Hold on girl its going to be a trip"

They all said "huh" and looked at him like he was crazy. Then a pink seat belt that was like the one on a rollercoaster came down over their heads and then fell through a whole that opened in the floor of the plane.

"JEEEERRRRRRYYYYYYY!" they all screamed, but all he said was so long and good luck. They were falling and falling and falling and they were going fast. They realized that they were on some desert. But they weren't stopping they were still falling, then finally a red parachuet came out from the back of the seats. They all sighed. When they landed they all agreed to not fall for that again, no pun intended.

Then Kagome said, "Now where are we suppose to go? We're in the middle of nowhere"

Thats when Keiko pulled out her X-powder. She opened it and the make up tray pulled back to reveal a computer. she used the GPS program

"We're just outside of the town were the scientist used to live"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own IY YYH TS

They nodded

"We should get going, its already after noon and we can't waste valuable time" said Yukina

"I can just see who plays what role in this team, Keiko is the brains, Yukina's the sensible one with common sense and I'm the muscles and goofball. I like this arrangement" said Kagome and they all started laughing

They decided to get a move on and activated their back packs, from under them came out metal wings that looked like airplane wings. The wings went out like 3 inches past the shoulder. Their purple back packs split in half and out came a jet and they took off. They were flying high in the sky searching for the scientist's house.

"I heard this guys house was huge, why is it so hard to see!" complained Kagome

"Maybe because this city is huge?" said Yukina in a voice that had a hint of a voice that suggested a 'duh'

"Oh" was all she replied which made Keiko and Yukina sweat drop.

Then Yukina asked Kagome a pretty random question

"Do you know what miko is?"

This surprised Kagome so much that she almost lost control of her jet pack.

"Yes I do know" she replied

"Do you know any?" she asked

But Kagome got the hint

"Fine, I'll bite, Yukina I know you're a demon"

This shocked both Yukina and Keiko

"H-How did you know that?" asked Keiko

"If you sleep over at my house I'll explain it to you" said Kagome in a playful voice which made both other girls smile. Then they were interrupted by a slightly high pitched bee-de-buuuuup-budi-beep. It was Keiko's X-powder, she got it out.

"Guys it's my GPS alarm, were almost near the house" said Keiko a she put it back. They had been flying over the city, they really like the view. They finally reached the house and the first thing that they notice apart from the fact that the house was ransacked was that there was a hug whole on top of the house, which they saw as they were landing. They carefully entered the crime scene and started to look for clues. All the found was everything ransacked. Kagome was looking under over turned bureaus and Keiko was looking in closets and Yukina was checking closets.

"Have you guys found anything?" asked Keiko

"No" said Yukina and Kagome at the same time

"Since searching own here has turned up nothing, I suggest that we look up stairs" said Yukina in her soft voice

They went upstairs. But as they were walking up the main stairs in the middle of the house, right under the huge hole, Keiko noticed something

"Hey guys look!" she said, everyone turned their attention to where she had been pointing to.

There was a big Foot in print that looked like a giant chicken foot

"This might have something to do with the abductions" said Yukina

Kagome had a plain look in her face that was directed towards Yukina

"No, are you serious Yukina, I mean I don't, it might just be one of those random monsters that I keep hearing bout, are you positive" said Kagome while Keiko sweat dropped, Yukina merely pouted

Kagome got out the mini cover up molder that looked like a little glass bottle that had cover up in it and poured it into the in print. They waited for a couple of seconds and it hardened. Yukina got out her X-powder and they could see a miniature holographic picture of Jerry sitting in his chair with his knees overlapping and his hands folded

"So, how's the mission?" he asked

"Depends on what you call finding a giant monster foot print on the floor, we want Whoop to analyze it to see who the abductor was" said Keiko

"Ok, good job on your first mission, you can go home, until we get the analysis on the foot print. I'm sending a jet" he said

The moment they stepped out of the house flying seat swept them up and down came the rollercoaster style seatbelts and they were hanging on to the jet powered seats with their dear lives. The seats flew to a jet and it went under, the floor opened and they went in. The door closed and the seat bolted itself onto the floor.

Oh how they all hated getting "WHOOPED"

"Hey, who's driving this thing?" asked Kagome a bit frantic like

They all shrugged and walked up to the cockpit and then the glass sliding doors that connected the two sections the jet opened and they saw nobody there. They all got saucer eyed and Kagome quickly jumped in the seat and started to fly the plane. As soon as they got their color back, they started to talk. Hopefully that would be the most stressing part of their days, because honestly they didn't think that they would be able to handle it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own IY YYH or TS

**Somewhere in the air: 4:48pm**

As the plane neared WOOHP's HQ Kagome told the girls her adress

"You guys can come by around 6, oh, and maybe you should bring a bathing suit."

Keiko and Yukina didn't quite get that she had a pool so they had a bit dazed look on their faces.

The rest of the flight went on with light chatter.

The end of their flight was nearing towards its end, you could tell because the black tall building with a giant "W" on the top. They were nearing i and getting exremely closer by the second. Were they crazy?

"Umm, Kagoome, do you see the building right in front of us?" asked Keiko with a bit of a curious ergency in her voice

"Yeah see it," was all she said and didn't budge her course

"Umm, aren' you going to stear away from it!" asked Yukina in a dis-bilieving voice

"Nope," she said plainly. Keiko and Yukina looked at each other, then at Kagome, then at the windshield. That building was getting bigger and bigger. All the two helpless girls do was watch.

It was getting closer, but that was it, they were but mere feet away from the building and Kagome was obviously not going to change her course. Keiko, with a look of desperation jumped Kagoe from the back and tried to take the controls.

"What wrong with you?" screamed Kagome as she was trying to get the mad woman off of her self.

"What do you mean whats wrong? We're about to DIE!" Then the plane was about 40 seconds from impact and Kagome looked at Keiko and began to laugh

"Have you gone mad?" Screamed the girl on to of Kagome

"No! But obviously, you didn't do to well on the whole transportation mechanics!" and she began to laugh.

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, Histerical Laughter, 12, 11, 10, Mindless Screaming, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, On the verge of Tears, 1..._

Just as they were about to hit the building Kagome hit a green button near the controls and the side of the building opened and the plane went it. It kept going through a dark tunnel with yellow lights lined on the wall. The plane then went into a hanger and landed softly and peacefully.

Kagome was still alughing histerically, but she couldn't resist, Keiko's and Yukina's face were priceless. Keiko was still on top of her but her eyes were as big as saucers and she was pale as milk. Yukina had been laying on the floor tiff as a board and was even paler then usual with her eyes tightly shut.

Kagome only shook her ead and kicked Keiko off of herself.

"God! I can't believe you guys!" she said in an angry voice that shook hertow other partners out of their stupor.

"Huh?" said Yukina clueless but Kagome was already exiting the plane through a ramp that exteneded from the plane. She then got up and went after her.

Keiko soon followed. They reached her about half way down the pretty big ramp.

"Whats up Kagome?" asked Yukina

"You guys didn't trust me, I'm your partner for god sake!" she screamed in anger

"Sorry, but it was just that you were about to crash into a building, At least it seamed like you were" said Keiko in remorse

"Yeah, sorry" added Yukina and they both went to hug her. They were hugging her and Kagome had a look that said "I don't care," but then she bursted out laughing and huged them back

"Ok fine, I'll forgive you once. Just trust me next time" she said and began to walk, then she stopped, the other two girls looked at Kagome.

"So you guys are comin' to my house right?"

"Yeah" they both said together

"Cool, well I got to get going, bye" she said they all went in to three differen't tunnels which led to three differen't places, their own homes one would assume

**Front of Genkai's Temple: 5:34pm**

When Yukina got to her home, Genkai's Temple, she realized something that was a very stupid mistake on her part

"Oh God! Im still in uniform!" she said to herself a bit frantic, she scrambled for her X-Powder and almost dropped it and changed back, she didn't want anyone to see her, thats decomitioning all around.

She changed into her regular Kimono and let out a small sigh of relief and ran up the stairs.

**Keiko's House: 5:36pm**

When Keiko got home she saw that her dad was still at the resurant and her mom was in the kichen cooking dinner. Half way up the stairs she realized that she too was in her uniform still, but, she _was_ halfway down the stairs...

"AAAAAH SHOOT!" she screamed which got her moms attention

"Ah homey whats wrong?" she asked, Keiko ran up the stairs and stuck her head out of the stairs so the wall was covering her uniform.

"Ahh, nothing mom!"

"Ok dear, if you need anything just ask" said her mom a bit concerned, but she knew her daughter, if there was anything wrong she would tell her

She dashed to her room and changed into some normal clothes.

After she was done she went down stairs and went intot he kitchen where her mother was and stood behind her.

"Umm, mother?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to sleep over my friends house and I need to leavenow ifI'm going to get there in time, so can I go?"

"Sure honey, so who is this 'friend?"

"Oh you don't know her, we met a little while ago"

"Ok then, you better get going then, bye dear"

"Thanks, bye mom!" she said as she ran back up the stairs to get everything in her over night tote bag.

**Somewhere in the streets: 5:37pm**

With Kagome, she too noticed walking home tha tshe was in her uniform but didn't care.

_'No one has the guts to say anything about it'_ she thought to herself

When she got home she took all the snacksout of the cupboard and turned on the jaguzzi.

**Somewhere else in the streets: 5:48pm**

Keiko decided to wear her pajamas to the walk to Kagomes, who cares, she thought. But she met up with Yukina on her way there, she too was wearing her PJ's

**Kagome's House: 5:55pm**

They both had those Nikey bags that had all their stuff in it. They reached Kagome's house and when they got there they couldn't believe it was her house.

It was HUGE!

On the outside there...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own: IY YYH TS

The house had a perfect lawn and you could also see the pool in the back of the house. There was a bed of flowers that were of every color in the rainbow; they also came with a full spectrum of delicious smells.

The outside was white with a brown rook that looked like it was made wood. They looked at each other silently asking each other, "Is this the right house?".

"Go ring the bell" said Kayko to Yukina

"Why do I have to ring it?" said Yukina to Kayko

"Because I said so now go!"

"Awwww, come one, someone just come and ring the freakin' doorbell!" they heard a voice scream from the other side of the door.

"Kagome!" the screamed and ran inside the door and dog piled on her.

"Why didn't you tell us were living in such a high-class manor?" asked Yukina

Then Kayko screamed "I call the couch". Which earned her a glare from Yukina and Kagome.

"Fine, be that way Kayko, I never liked you that much anyways" Yukina said in a smug tone then they all busted out laughing.

"Now that were all settled in, do yo guys want to watch a movie or play video games?" asked Kagome to her guests.

"I think we should save the movie for later tonight. So I vote game. What systems do you have?" asked Kayko.

"Well, I have many systems. I have some more recent and some that are ancient. There's the Play Station, Play Station 2, X Box, X Box 360, Game Cube, Nintendo 64, Original Nintendo, Saga, and the Atari. Which one will it be?" asked Kagome

"I vote for the oldy 64" said Kayko

"I agree" said Kagome  
"I guess I do to. But can one of you teach me how to play?" asked Yukina

"I'll teach you" said Kagome and ran through the basics

"Use the joystick to move"

"A to jump, B to shoot" e.t.c.

They ended up playing Mario Kart, Paper Mario, Destruction Match.

Now what concerned Kagome and Kayko was that Yukina was winning and enjoying Destruction Match way too much.

Destruction Match was a game were you drive a car and your racing each other and you blow each other up with bombs or hitting each other. Kagome had to pry the controller from Yukina.

"NOOOO! I can stop whenever I want to!" she screamed while kicking her feet in a tantrum hile Kayko held her.

"No you can't! You have a PROBLEM!"

She finally got it out of her hands.

She got limp like a rag doll

"Finally" said Kayko still holding her partner

"MY BABY! NO!" screamed Yukina very histerically

"It's ok! Its just a game! Its not real!" screamed Kayko

"Don't Say That!" screamed Yukina

And this continued for a while until she finally got disattached to the game controller.

"Sorry guys, I guess I just couldn't control myself" Yukina said to her two partners.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not any better, I can just control it better" said Kagome

"Lets play something else" suggested Kayo and they ended up playing the X- Box next and ended up playing True Crime streets of L.A..

They took turns and when two weren't playing they were yelling at the one that was playing. They were screaming such things as:

"Kick"

"Shoot at HIM!"

"Take that Car"

"Look out!"

"Turn Left"

"He's behind him"

"Beat him Up" and some other colorful things.

Then they played Whacked, All Kagome and Yukina could think was that if Kayko ever got the plunger missel, then to look out. They were all having fun and Kagome wanted to do something that she hadn't done at a sleep over in a long time, but she would need to go to the store. Kagome stood up and Kayko and Yukina looked at her

"I have an idea, but I need to go shopping. Do you guys want to come with me?"Kagome said to her two partners.

"Sure"both said plainly and they left, not bothering to change into regular clothes.

On their way to the store they ignored the looks of passers by and talked about what they had to do in their training. They reached a store called S.E.M.A.G.

They walked in and Kagome quickly went to the wall leaving Yukina and Kayko behind, they just stood there talking waiting for her to get going. Kagome came back with a box that was big enough for you to wrap it in your arms. The other girls never got a real good look at the box so they still didn't know what she was getting. Kagome paid and they all headed back.

But unfortunately for them, they were going to bump into someone that they could have gone without.

They were walking down the street and then they saw them. a couple of meters away from them was Yuseke, Kuruma, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Kagome had heard of them from Kayko and Yukina. they all tried to get past them as if they didn't see them.

They were a couple of feet and all the guys were looking at them as if they were all crazy. Except for Hiei who was glaring at Kagome, he could feel her energy and he didn't like her being near his sister.

They were laughing and had their eyes closed. they opened their eyes and Kagome bumped into Yuseke, they both fell down, but both of their communicator fell out. Kayko and Yukina saw it and they both got eyes as big as saucers. Hiei and Kuruma noticed this and were wondering what was up with that. They quickly scrambled to get them and started to play it off as a joke and were laughing nervously. Kayko and Yukina started to laugh.

"Umm, we need to go," they ran off, leaving a group of guys confused.

As soon as they ran off Hiei disappeared, he was going to get to the bottom of this, why was his sister with them, what scared them all like that.

He wanted answers, and he was going to get them. Hiei followed them al back to Kagomes. He stayed hidden in a tree that was right by the window in the living room were they were, he could smell them. Then he heard someone open the door and he saw them go in.

Kagome opened the box and handed each Kayko and Yukina a gun that looked like a water gun. Then she handed them something that looked like armor that went on their chest. They realized what this was, gun unileator.

"The game works simple, the armor has a detector, if you get shot the detector goes off and your out of he game, unless you decide to help the person that tagged you get the other people, and the last person standing that hasn't been tagged wins" Kagome said

Kagome quickly turned off all the lights and since it was like 8pm by now it was dark out side so she didn't have to close the blinds. The moment she turned of the light they scattered. this confused Hiei. So he decided to wait and see what they were doing. He eventually figured it out when he saw them creeping around.

Kagome had run upstairs and Yukina was on the other side of the house and Kayko was in the living room. He was actually surprised when he saw her movements. They were flawless and you would practically not be able to detect her.

She walked squatted towards the stairs that were right in front of the door she quietly started her way up, but they squeaker.

Kagome shoot her head out and was about to shoot her and get her out but Kayko jumped off the stairs and landed on her back but she rolled on her feet he moment she hit so she didn't hurt herself.

She ran down the stairs and went after Kayko who went back to the kitchen. Hiei was watching them curiously. Kayko tucked and rolled and ended up on the other side of the island so she didn't get hit.

But Kayko wasn't paying attention because Kagome had climbed the island and he got her with an attack from above. Kayko teamed up with Kagome to get Yukina.

Yukina was hiding behind a couch, buying her time. She would make them come to her. Kayko and Kagome were going to trap her. One as going to try and get the person by going on one side of the couch and the other was going to go on the other. They both went out but Yukina did a backwards flip over the couch on to the other side and stealthily ran to the living room were she hid in the wall next to the stairs that was not visible from the stairs. Once they went down the stairs Yukina got them and they let out a loud groan.

Kagome went to get the lights and went back to living room, they dumped their equipment in a pile in the corner of the room.

"Guys we should put our X-Powders on the counter before we brake them and Jerry throws a fit," Kayko said.

They nodded and reached in their pockets. Yukina put hers next to Kaykos, but all Kagome did was stair at hers with eyes that screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK" They looked at her and she spoke.

"This isn't my X-powder!" she screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own :IY YYH TS

This got Hiei's attention, what are they talking about was all he could think.

"WHAT!" they all screamed.

They ran over then Kayko gasped and covered her mouth, she backed up from them.

"Thats Yuskes ommunicater"

Kagome looked at her and then she explained how Yuseke was a spirit Detective, which really confused Hiei.

_'Why is she telling her this?'_

But then Kayko looked over at Kagome.

"Do you think that Jerry will give us some gadgets to help get it back?" asked Kagome

Kayko got her X-Powder and called Jerry.

"Jerry, you'll never believe this. Its such a funny story" she said to the little hologram of him.

"I don't think I'll find it so amusing" he said

"Well you see..." and she told him what happened.

"I'm very disappointed in you carelessness, but I do need you to retrieve it" he said

"Thanks Jerr." they said and closed the X-Powder.

Then Kayko put the X-Powder on the floor and a hologram of gadgets appeared on the floor that materialized. They used their X-Powder to change, kagome ended up using Yukina's.

They packed up the gadgets and headed out. Hiei was in the tree and was SO CONFUSED! But he followed them to Yuskes house anyways. His apartment was on the top floor, the girls looked around to see that there wasn't anybody around.

They grabbed the heart on there belt and pulled it. They aimed it at the ceiling and Piiuuusshhhhhh it shot at the roof attached to a metallic cord. They used there bungee belts and got to the top of the building.

"I'll hold Yukina's feet so she can go over the edge and cut a whole in the window with the laser."Kayko said

Yuseke was asleep in his bed snoring like a electric chainsaw. Yukina is dangling by her feet and was putting on her "just sticky enough gloves" to hold he mirror and cut a circle around her hand. Once she did that she used her hand and moved it off the window, attached the glass that she had cut. She reached her other hand on the whole and unlocked it.

But when it clicked Yuske woke up. Kayko quickly pulled her up and they ran off, jumping from roof to roof until they made it to the park, leaving a bewildered Yuseke.

_'What the hell was that!'_ thought a very confused boy who was trying to figure out how there was whole in his window.

Hiei just didn't get it, They were in strange suits, had all these skills, gadgets, it didn't add up.

And what was up with the compact. He followed the and found them changing back into their P.Js they called someone on the communicator and he could see a hologram of an old man. He was so confused, he followed them back home. The next day Kagome, Yukina, and Kayko tried to get it back.

They tried having Yukina and Kayko distract them while Kagome got it but there was always someone there that could catch them. They were doomed, that is until one day. Yuseke was sleeping in the peace of his room, that is until something very hard hit him in the head.

He instantly woke up and saw Botan who normally had on a cheerful face have a scowl and was turning red.

"Why aren't you answering your communicator!"

Meanwhile the girls where over at Kagome's house when the communicator that belonged to  
Yuseke started to beep, they all had looks of dread, they were arguing whether to answer it or not.

"Go ahead Kayko answer it, its your boyfriends" said Kagome

"Yeah, but its you fault that we have it" replied Kayko

"Yeah but Yukina is the one that woke him up" said Kagome again

"Yeah, but, but, but, I don't want to" said Yukina back, they were about to start arguing again but the communicator started to beep again.

Back to Yuseke, he started to scream.

"Pick up your communicator you irresponsible JERK" screamed Botan

"Its not GOING OFF!" he screamed as loud as possible.

He walked over to his desk and grabbed the communicator out of the drawer, and started pointing at it.

"SEE ITS NOT GOING OFF!" he screamed again.

"What the..." said Botan looking at the communicator

"What!" he screamed

"That's not your communicator!" she screamed back

Yuseke couldn't believe it. He opened the bulky communicator that had a magenta flower and a camera lense sticking out. He opened it and the make up part pulled back to reveal a computer.

"What the?" screamed Yuseke. Then it hit him.

"Kayko, Yukina and that girl that they were walking have something to do with this. THAT GIRL HAS MY CIMMUNICATOR!" he screamed, then he told Botan what happened about 4 days ago. Botan opened a portal to where Kayko was, which was Kagomes house.

"Wait here Yuseke, I'm going to go get the other guys" she said when Yuseke got out

But its all the same, its not like he could move, he was to busy gawking at the house that was in front of him. When she returned with the guys they were all impressed but entered the house. Kayko answered the door, and let them in. Once they got to the living room Kagome saw her X-powder in Yusekes hand.

She and yukina ran towards them and she grabbed it and ran out of the house with Kayko without stopping. The guys took after them. Once they got outside, they saw them down the street talking to a hologram that was in the compact and then a hole open up under their feet and them fall in.

The guys ran towards it trying to stop it from closing but they were to late.

The girls landed on the couch.

"Thanks Jerr" they said in unison.

"No time to for idle chit chat. I have another case for you" said Jerry back at them

"What about our other case?" asked Yukina

"I assigned it to another team. I need yo on this team. Theres an emergncy"

He then turned to the screen and showed them a whole bunch of demons that were wrecking havoc in a city that was isolated from the world.

"You job is to go and stop these demons."

The girls nodded.

"How do you know about demons?" asked Kagome

"Well, when I first started out this organization, there weren't much but there were. Recently the population has at the very least tripled. And yes, I know that Yukina is a demon. Which was a reason why I picked her as a recruit. I also know about Kagome being a miko, and Kayko, you may not know it but you have an immense amount of demonic energy from an ancestor from century's ago. And that is why I'm sending you, on this mission."

The girls nodded and stepped on the moving platform.

"Today girls you will, be receiving the UPWATI..."

The girls looked at Jerry

"Under Water Power Walking Apparatus That's Inconspicious"

That's when the suits that were on the wall appeared as a hologram on their X-Powder.  
8  
"Kagome," Gladus begun,"You will be getting a quiver and arrow, that where indestructible, Yukina, you will be going to be getting a ring that will expand your powers. Kayko, you will getting a pendant that will draw out your power and also shield you and your partners, it also reflects anything coming or you, so the the attack would go back to the attacker. You will also get your standard issue gadgets, laser lipstick, jet pack back packs, and the expandible bungee belt"

After they got their gadgets they headed to a hanger where there was a pink jet waiting for them,. They boarded and left, leaving Jerry wishing them luck.

Meanwhile, Yuseke and the others were told to worry about that later and they went to Koenma 's office.

"Ok guys", started Koenma," we are having a huge demon outbreak of escaped demons. Botna please do open a portal to the site of the outbreak"

Then Botan nodded and she opened a portal and everyone stepped threw only to be met by the most shocking site ever.

When they got there they ended up in the forest.

"Hey guys what that noise?" asked the oaf

"It sounds like fighting" said the red head


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own : IY YYH TS**

**Deserted Beach: 4:15pm**

The guys looked through the bushes. They were met by the sight of fighting that fit the picture of the sounds that they were hearing. There were about 200 demons and only two people fighting them. They were, from what they could tell, female. One of them had black hair with a skin tight purple body suit that had small silver anointments on her shoulders, on the outside side of her elbows and knees. Then they turned they're heads. The battle was set on a very grassy beach. They turned their heads towards the water and saw someone stepping out of the water.

The person that stepped out of the water was wearing a skin tight baby blue body suit and a helmet of sorts. It looked almost, _almost_, like a space helmet. Only it was bigger. It went down to about a couple inches past her shoulders in the front. In the back, it went down to about half way down. The helmet had a glass face for vision purposes and was obviously made of some type of metal. Some sections of metal were a pinkish magenta color. She put her hands on each side of the helmet and she took it off and put it on the ground as if it was a dollar store tinker toy. But, there were also another two identical helmets. Then she took off a purple back pack that if you were to look closer at it, you would see that it was made of a metal. It was purple and had a 1980's yellow flower on it. Again, there were 2 other identical back packs on the floor. The girl was from where they could see a brunette. She shook her head which made her hair wave in the air. This got the attention of a certain detective that was hiding in the bushes and had a preference for the color green. The girl then ran of to the battle with her apparent partners.

In the bushes, the guys all looked at each other. They weren't sure what was going on. "Who do you think these guys are?" Yuseke asked.

"I don't know, but it seems as though we are not needed here." Kuruma said.

"Should we tell Koenma? Or not, I mean they're not really doing anything bad." Yuseke said in response.

"Maybe not Yuseke, like you just said, they're not doing anything bad. I don't see any reason for us to tell Koenma of this."

"So now what then?" Kwabara asked.

"We wait, if we call to Botan to get us she'll probably get suspicious of something and ask us how we finished so quickly." Kuruma said to his partners question.

"Hn," that was all that they stoic one that was clad in black said. Then a thought came to his mind. He could go and ravage through demon world. It was the perfect time, no one could stop him and Koenma would not be able to say that it was him. He had sent him to get rid of all these demons. It was perfect. So the last that they saw of him was a black flash in the air. "Oh, I wonder where he's going?" Yuseke said, his voice said full of sarcasm. "Yeah really?" Kwabara unfortunately said no realizing the sarcasm. The fiery red head gave his partner a sympathetic look. While, on the other hand, his other partner Yuseke got right to the point and punched him. Had it not been for the loud sounds of struggle in the background, the girls that had been taken care of the demons that _they _were sent to take care of, would have most definitely heard them fighting.

Then, after about 20 minutes the fighting died down and eventually stopped. The girls then walked over to the helmets and back packs. They put them on and put on the helmets. But just as the teal haired girl stopped and took out off her backpack a compact looking device and opened it. Her voice was obviously soft because when she opened it, she started to move her lips. But they couldn't hear her. After a nod, the girl closed it and put it back into her pack. She put on her helmet and all 3 girls walked into the water, once they got to a sufficient depth they dove in and went away.

"I wonder who those girls were?" Yuseke asked his partners that were _there. _His red headed partner was sitting back against the tree trunk ignoring the one in green. He wasn't being rude. That would be totally out of character of him. But in his mind. He was having a very boring conversation in his mind. It was between him and the little pesky inhabitant that resided in his head.

"Who do you think they are?" The foxy voice asked.

"I don't know. But obviously they were sent by someone. If we find who the person or people are then we can find out who the girls are." Kuruma responded.

"And just how do you suppose we do that? You know, if i had my own body i could find out-"

"If you had your own body, you wouldn't need to find out because you wouldn't be here..."

"Oh be quiet! But I want to know who they are!" The voice wined incessantly

"I do to, but how do we find out?"

"You don't. They left no clues, no traces, nothing; they sure knew how to cover up their tracks."

"I guess you're right."

On the outside, Yuseke was sitting very frustrated. "Hey Kuruma, do you think we can call Botan now?" The fiery red head looked up from his conversation. "I guess so, why not, call her."

"About time, I was getting bored as hell!" Yuseke replied as he took out his communicator, the one that looked almost identical to the one that the mysterious girls had, only not as chunky. He opened it and automatically the screen flickered and showed the video image of the affable Grim Reaper. "Oh, hey Yuseke? What do you need?" Grim asked her partner... not necessarily in the same field. "We need you to pick us up." Yuseke told her. "So quick?" She asked as a reply in slight confusion. "Uh, sure?" Was his weak reply, unfortunately she bought it which told you quite a bit about her.

With that the communicator screen flickered and turned off and he closed the communicator. The next thing he knew there was a black blur. It was Hiei, with a smirk, one can only guess what he was up to. Imagine what he could do in those 20 minutes, a bit scary... almost, only if you were in the forest for that time. But they pretty much ignored him because there was a dark portal, if you looked at it at first you would think it was full of malice, but not really, it just had dark pigments. The red head goof, the smart fox, the short stoic one in black, and the hot tempered in green stepped through and ended on the other side. On the other side, there was a office with a young Prince sitting behind a large white and gold desk. There boss, how easily could he be tormented. As they stepped through you could hear the last person yell in anger.

"Why the hell are we back here you infant!" Yuseke yelled.

" I do not believe that you did your job, it was just to quick. What is going on?" The _very_ young Prince asked.

"Koenma sir, I assure you that the demons have been taken care of;" the fox said carefully choosing his words so to trick the Prince.

"Well, I suppose I can trust you Kuruma, but I better not find out that something is going on. You can go, Botan!" He called for his 'assistant' to open the portal for them. They stepped through and went on about there usual business. But for Yuseke that meant running to a date that he was about to miss with Keiko. As he stepped through the portal he took off towards his date.

As he arrived at the café' he noticed Keiko there, looking like she had just ran the 100 meter dash. He left it up to his imagination. They walked in together and had a very relaxing time. Back in the 'mansion,' Kagome had just arrived. She had just asked Yukina to come live with her.

Flashback

**Somewhere in the streets: 5:07pm**

"Hey Yukina?" Kagome asked Yukina as they were walking on the sidewalk towards the Shrine.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if..."

"Kagome, if you don't ask I can't answer."

"Well, i was wondering if you could come live with me? Now I know its not my place to ask but-"

"Can you let me answer?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Now anyways, why do you ask me such a question?"

"Well, we're good friends, and I know that the Shrine isn't were your family is, I mean! You know what I mean right? Well, and the mansion is pretty big and, well, will you?"

"Mmm, I don't know? I mean really, you almost crashed us into a building," this earned her a very disgruntled look from Kagome," But I guess I should, less you blow up your house and have to move in with me in the Shrine and have to do chores." Yukina finished with a playful giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH or TS

A Few hours Earlier

**The Girls' Villa: 12:58pm**

They were at the 'mansion', the girls, when the sea colored hair girl asked her comrades, mostly Kagome, what she had found, but she couldn't find her. Keiko was in the dining room reading. Yukina was outside tending to the trees and plants the surrounded the back of the house, around the pool and Jacuzzi. She was pulling out some weeds that were near the bushes when she saw a glimmer of light. She did a squat walk forward, only a little bit though and moved the litter away from the object who's view was objected from her. Once she did that she found a bottle that looked a bit ancient. It was made of glass and the bottom edge of it was covered in moss. It had a cork for a top and the liquid in it was a pinkish purple. She picked it up and found it submerged in the mud from the nights previous rain.

Yukina stood up with bottle in hand and walked back inside the house towards the kitchen, pass the split level that was by the fish bowl and walked pass the entrance hall and stairs to the kitchen. She cleaned it off carefully. Like mentioned before it looked ancient and she wanted to make sure the she didn't break it, especially since she didn't know what was in it. It could be something special or something horrible.

Once she finished cleaning it she walked pass the purple and orange counters to the dining room where Keiko was reading a Dan Brown novel. She looked very involved with the plot. As she had described it, it was ' full of twists that almost forces the reader to become involved in the story and make you care for the characters when they fall into parol.' "Excuse me Keiko, Im sorry for disrupting your reading, but do you know where Kagome is? I found something outside that I think belongs to her." Yukina asked Keiko. "Oh, Im sorry, I don't know... what did you find?" Keiko asked after not being able to giver a proper answer to the question.

"Oh its this bottle," she said as she showed it to her, it gently laying on her palms. "It was outside in the dirt. I think its hers;" she finished. "Well, that would make sense. Sorry I couldn't help you much." Keiko said back to Yukina. "It's okay, let me let you get back to your reading, how's the book by the way?" Yukina asked her final question. "Oh, its really good, the main character right now, he and his accomplis Sophie, they're on the run from the French Police in a jet and they need to figure out a way to open this cryptex thing." Yukina reply was "That sounds so interesting, you'll have to tell me how it turns out okay? Well, I have to go find Kagome." With that she went across towards the door, but instead went upstairs. Maybe she was talking a nap or something she thought. She went upstairs and looked inside her room, not _her_ room, Kagome's room, and she wasn't there.

So she put the vile in her obi and went to her room to change. Over the past couple of months she had told Genkai that she was living with Kagome now, but she would visit often. She went to her room and changed into a Bimini Blue Mesh Lace Print Top and some Tuscany Cargo Pocket Bermuda shorts and tan sandals. She couldn't go around in her kimono. But on the bad side, well, maybe, Kagome introduced her to the world of shopping, oh how she loved it! She got dressed and went out he door. As she left she said " Bye, be back later."

She stepped outside into a nice warm breeze, it was such a beautiful day, she might actually enjoy looking for Kagome, which she really would usually hate, she hated not knowing, absolutely hated it. With vile in cargo pocket she walked down the sidewalk thinking to herself where Kagome could be. She loved games so she could be at the arcade gallery, she also loved to read like herself and Keiko so she could also be in the library. So many places, she loved to shop and with the money that she had she could go at it for hours without stopping, that's endurance; so there was the mall. But the thing she loved the most was music and she liked to walk around listening to music so she could be just about anywhere and everywhere. All Yukina could think was that trying to think of places where she could be only made it worse.

Yukina continued walking down a main street, but because it was early Tuesday most people were either sleeping in or at work, not in school because of vacation, so the sidewalk and street was almost deserted except for the occasional mom and child walking side by side on a morning walk. As she walked down she noticed a bobbing head, the back, on a bench. With her heightened hearing she could the song that was playing on the individual headphones, ones that you would see on a iPod or MP3 player. That song was unmistakable. "I got the right temperature to shelter you from this storm..." Yep, that was most definitely her...

She crossed the street. That was definitely her, Kagome was a die hard Sean Paul fan. She loved it, she would love it if all she could listen to was Sean Paul, but there were others that she liked, like Beyonce', A. Keys, Destiny's Child, very R&B and hip hop. She walked over and saw Kagome bobbing her head with her eyes close to the beat of the music. She tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw bright red eyes. She took the headphones out of her ears.

"Hey Yukina, what's up?" Kagome asked the ice demoness. "Oh nothing, I was working in the back yard in the gardens and found this," she said as she took out the bottle from her cargo pocket.

"Is this yours?" The ice demoness asked. Kagome took the bottle and saw and looked at it. "Actually, this is mine. I made it a long time ago. It's a spirit from body elixir." As she finished she said as Yukina sat down next to her on the bench. "Why did you make it? _When_ and _where_ did you make it?"

"Oh, well I made it a very long time ago, if you catch my double meaning."

"Oh I see. But Why was it in the mud outside?"

"I don't know, it must have fallen out of my window. I had set it on the window sill in my room. It must have sill and after the rain it probably sank into the ground."

"Well that explains it. So what are you doing out here? You didn't tell neither of us where you were going, or that you left at all for that matter."

"Oh sorry mommy dearest, I promise I will never do it again, and I promise to eat my steak rare. Sorry mommy dearest." Kagome said with a child's sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut up will you. Sorry if I worry about you. God forbid anyone cares for you." Yukina replied with a playful child like voice and got up and 'stormed off.' The a light laugh Kagome got off the bench and went after her. Once she was at her side they started having idle chit chat, which led to: "Hey, Jerry hasn't called us lately. I guess evils on vacation." No sooner that they said that a garbage truck came by. Both the girls made weird faces, especially a certain red eyed one, at the stench. Then a big hose came out of the side and sucked then in, now one seeing anything due to the fact that no one was around. In the mansion, Keiko didn't do much better, she was reading her book, eyes wide, when went to through away her book mark, she was on the last couple of pages and there was no need for it. She put her book on the table, open to the page that she was currently on with the pages facing the table, and into the kitchen. In the kitchen there was a pale metallic colored trash can. She took off the lid and through the book mark in there. Keiko replaced the lid, but it started to hover high above towards the ceiling. All Keiko could do was stare at it. Then there was a cranking sound. Out of the trash can came a metal arm. It grabbed her the collar of her shirt and pulled her into the trash. Feelings of disgust racked her body, here she was, inside a trash can.

Screams could be heard through the hole that opened up in the ceiling of the office. The three girls landed on the red couch, guess who it was that had called them. "Kagome, you jinxed it!" Yukina said in a wining manner. "No, she didn't. I just need you for another mission." Jerry said sitting behind his desk. So now it was the usual routine, if you could even call it normal. Jerry had them step on the platform like they usually did and handed them their gadgets as he briefed them on their mission. They were on their way to the helicopter in the hanger. It was a magenta with a huge windshield that was in the shape of a heart. The controls inside were very advanced technology on pink panels. In fact, the whole inside was pink. Because the windshield was so big you could see the three seats, a lavender color. The hanger had a tunnel in the wall for the vehicles to exit such as jets and said helicopters. The rest of the hanger was a metallic grey, The helicopter was on a big circle platform, were to step off of it, you would have ended up falling for miles.

They were stepping up on to the platform when Keiko raised her hand like a little school girl anxious to answer a question that the teacher asked. "Waite Jerry! Can I like not go. Cause well I have a date and well..." Keiko said to Jerry, which he replied with: "That's very funny but I am sorry, you agreed to your job and now you must come through. But hey, if you girls finish quickly you might just make it." Keiko had a frown on her face as the girls walked to the helicopter. The girls had changed into their uniforms with their X-Powders. They boarded, Kagome was sitting in the seat in the middle, Yukina to her right and Keiko to her left. They took off and exited through the tunnel, Kagome at the wheel.

They exited Head Quarters and were off to there new mission. But back in the city there was someone in green rushing through the streets towards a certain park. Yuseke had almost forgotten about his date with Keiko. 'Crap, I can't believe I almost forgot about our date. The one time we have a date and that I don't have a mission and I almost miss it!'

**In Front of Central Park: 3:15pm**

He was sprinting through the streets and finally skidded to a stop. There he was, at the entrance of the park. He looked up at the black light pole that had a clock on it. It read 3:15, he was actually 15 minutes early. Now all he had to do was go to the bench that they would meet all the time. He walked down the pebble and rubble path that spider webbed through the whole park. He arrived there and looked at the pole that was right next to the bench, identical to the one that was at the entrance, it read 3:23. 'Its okay, she still has a good 7 minutes. Besides, if she gets here like a minute late I can't say anything because of all the times I've stood her up.' Time passed, he had waited and waited, and waited, and waited. He looked back at the clock, it was 5 o'clock. He had been waiting at that very bench for nearly 2 hours. 'Ah screw this, I'm leaving!' Yuseke thought as he stood up from the bench.

He started to walk away when he heard someone call from behind. "Yuseke wait!" He turned around and saw Keiko, she was running towards him wearing baije Bermuda shorts and light teal tee. He also noticed that as she was running, he sw her hand putting something in her pocket. But that didn't really matter to him right. It was around sunset now, he whipped his whole body around, tapping his foot. "Where were you Ms. Keiko?" Yuseke asked a bit irritated. She finally reached him, he noticed something that disturbed him. "Keiko! What happened to your arm?" He screamed as he grabbed her arm gently. Her lower arm was wrapped in bandages, you could see the blood seeping out through it. "Oh it was nothing, I fell the other day, I guess the wound mst have reopened, really don't worry..." She lied to him, and he had an idea that she did. ' I know she's lying, why is she lying and how did she get that? And worse, now I can't even yell at her for being late!' Yuseke thought angrily. He looked at her very spectacly.

"Okay, I guess we can take that walk now..." He said was he gently grabbed her hand, and they walked through the park.

Kagome and Yukina looked through the bushes. "Good thing he bought it, I would have hated to see what would have happened if he didn't believe her." Kagome told Yukina. They two girls began to walk back home, but it wasn't a quiet one.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own IY YYH TS

All he could think about was why she had lied. He knew for a fact that Keiko lied to him. She didn't just fall, like she said she did. He had a strange feeling that it had to do with those girls she was hanging out with lately. He was not happy that he was hanging out with that girl. He knew it wasn't Yukina. Yukina was a perfect angel. But that other girl, she just didn't give off a good vibe. She seemed a bit weird. She seemed a bit crazy.

He wanted to know a bit more about this girl. He was gonna confront her about her, right now. Now to find out where she was. He decided to look for her at her dad restaurant. He walked down the crowded streets. He walked down the crowded sidewalks. He walked down the crowded crosswalks. It was Friday afternoon and people were getting to work or getting home from work. He finally got there. He noticed that there were a couple of people there; sitting at their table eating what seemed to be their lunch.

He stepped in and looked around. Her dad was wearing a red and white checkered mini shef hat and white apron. "Hey Mr. Yukimora, is Keiko helpin' you out today?" He asked. He knew that on occasion she like to help them out. She said that it was her duty to help out her family in any way she could considering that their the people who brought her into the world and cared for her, nurtured her, and gave her an education. He got the same exact speech every time he asked or complained about why she helped out _volunteering-ly_. The same exact, long, boring speech.

"Sorry Yuseke, she's not here." Mr. Yukimora said in his deep voice.

"Oh, do you know where she is then?" He asked getting a bit frustrated.

"I don't know. Actually, she hasn't been helping out lately. She's always have some kind of plans. She never tells us, but she's always got somewhere to go and some place to be."

This was really weird. She never missed out on an opportunity to help out. She was _really_ acting weird lately. He was really getting upset. Ever since she has been hanging out with that girl. The more she was with that other girl, the more she started to keep secrets from him. The more she hung out with that girl, the weirder she started to act. It was just getting to be to much. He was furious now. Without saying another word he left. Leaving a very confused Yukimora behind the counter of the restaurant.

He walked viciously through the streets, the parks, the crosswalks, the town. He was determined to find her. He had been walking, almost running for quite a time now. He saw her. She was at the bus stop. She was getting on. She was on, the door was closing. The door closed. He didn't make it. He would have to chase the bus until the next stop. He got on the trail behind the bus. He ran and ran and ran. It seemed as if the bus was never going to stop!

But it finally did. It stop, he hit the petal to the metal on his feet. He was not about to keep running after this damn bus! He got there, and ran right in front of the door. He held on to the door making sure it was not going to close. Even though the fact that the bus driver did not even have his hand on the handle to close the door. Which is why he was getting a very weird look from the driver.

He angrily stomped in. Keiko was sitting in the back and looked up. She was a bit taken back by her 'boyfriends' action. She looked into his eyes and saw anger in them. But she also saw concern. She wasn't sure what was going on but...

He walked over and sat in the seat next to her.

"What's wrong Yuseke?" She asked

"Oh nothing," he said nonchalantly

"Really? Then why are you so angry?"

"Because your lying to me!"

"How am I lying to you?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Explain to me how you fell and half of your arm gets sliced in half!"

By this time everybody on the bus was staring at them.

"Please quiet down, your making a scene" She said in a hushing whisper.

He obliged. "I just want to know what your hiding..." He said angrily.  
"I can't tell you," she said regretfully.

"Well then I can't see you. I can't waste my time worrying about you if your not going to be honest with me."

_CREEK_

The Bus came to a stop. No other noises were heard. Not until later. Yuseke go up, walked down the bus aisle and stepped off. He never looked back. He never saw her shattered face full of anger and pain. He never saw. He was blind... He was blind to everything in her life now. He used to be so observant about everything in her life and now... now... darkness.

A couple of minutes passed before Keiko though there was enough strength in her legs to get up and down the stairs of the bus. Everyone gave her pitying looks. Everyone tried to empathize and sympathize, but not a single soul could.

She stepped off and started to walk back home. It would be a couple of minutes before she would reach her destination, but she needed that time. To think. To reflect. To ponder. To evaluate... She needed to think about her job. Was it really worth it? Yeah, sure she was helping people but she can do that at homeless shelters. It wouldn't be as effective but still non the less... Did she really want this? Having to be whisked away at a moments notice no matter what you are doing or what's going on with you. Not having a choice? But then, Yuseke didn't either so he should understand! Shouldn't he? Of course he should...right? Could she handle this anymore?

_'I don't think I'm going to be able to for much longer if this keeps up...'_

There it was, her home. All blue and yellow. She always went home when she was feeling depressed. She always went home and she needed to cry or rest. She always went home...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own IY YYH or TS

Read  
&  
**Review**

Powerful Guardian Turned Spy  
Chapter 13  
by: gcdv

**Main street: 2:21 p.m.**

They were all out for ice cream, as usual, being trailed by a little red eyed demon. He had been trailing them and watching them for nearly a whole month and he still knew _only_ what he had when he started out, nothing. He stared at them from the tree that he was currently perched. He looked at the strange girl's eyes. He sensed that she had spiritual powers and was extra cautious. Frankly, had it just been his sister and Keiko he probably wouldn't have cared, seeing as she was harmless, almost pathetic. But this new girl, he sensed great power, power that he did not want near his sister. He didn't think that his sister was weak, she was actually strong, she just never trained to develop her abilities.

Yukina was a healer, not a fighter, so that is why he took up that role, he would fight for her. He looked at the girl's eyes, they seemed to alternate colors. It was known for people to have eyes with alternating colors but not as drastic. Most people who had eye colors that changed went through shades first getting either gradually lighter or gradually darker. But this girl went from a dark chocolate brown to a sapphire. Sometimes he wondered if she too had another soul residing within her like his team mate, but that was not the case. He looked into her eyes, he searched for any ill intentions and found none. As she licked her pink colored ice cream he saw only kindness in her eyes, they were soft yet strong, they were . . . Different. That didn't mean that he would begin to trust her, if anything it was the opposite. He knew nothing about her and for all he knew she was fooling him. _'Though it is highly unlikely.'_

The girls were walking down the street, each with an ice cream cone in hand. They had just beat off a paranoid human that thought he was a demon and a hoard of demons that were on his side. They were trying to take out the human race saying that we would end up killing ourselves anyway with our dirty habits of smog, which she had to agree with. But they were celebrating. That was nearly fifteen missions and they hadn't gotten killed yet. They were celebrating and decided to go out for ice cream. Then Kagome stopped as well as the other two girls on either side of her. "To fifteen missions and still kicking ass!" She said as she raised her cone, "Cheers," the other two girls said and 'clinked' cones, which made their scoops fall off. They watched as they fell and started to laugh, they still had ice cream in their cone so it was no big deal.

"Hey, we're making memories," Keiko said with a shrug and a silly smile, the others simply giggled and continued to giggle. Keiko and Yukina were talking, Kagome wasn't sure if they were also talking to her because she was no paying attention too much to them, she had been paying attention to the demon that had been tailing them for the past month. She now knew that he wasn't trying to start anything. Otherwise, he would have already, right? _'That is, unless he was just trying to get more information on us for a better attack . . . '_ But one thing Kagome noticed was that he would always seem to be 'analyzing' _her_, not Keiko, not Yukina, _her_. But she did notice that he seemed oddly familiar, maybe they had come near to each other in the Feudal Era, but not actually met, or otherwise she would be able to recognize it. She continued to eat her cone and ice cream. She would confront him that night, she would have her answers tonight. "Kagome!" Keiko screamed at her friend who seemed to be in love with her ice cream, she just stared at it without blinking. "Yes?" Kagome asked stupidly not noticing that. "I said, don't you think that's sad?" Keiko said.  
"What is?"

"That Yukina doesn't know who her brother is?"

"You don't! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry . . . "Kagome said, feeling bad that she hadn't been paying attention.

"I don't, well not for sure. I have a good idea of whom it is, but I'm waiting for them to tell me."

"I understand, not till he's ready?"

"Yes," Yukina said.

"You know . . . " Keiko said a bit . . . surprised. Yuseke had told her and to be honest, and she wouldn't have even guessed it. They're supposed to be twins, yet, they are complete polar opposites. Hiei was cold, closed off and was not afraid of anything. Yukina was so warm, loving and shy. Not in a million years would she have guessed. But how did she know . . . Hiei was quite good at not letting anyone on. But if you pay attention, if you look really closely, you could see him occasionally looking at her, specially when she was either by herself or when she was with Kazuma. Which reminded her, she hadn't heard from Yuseke after their little incident. She had acted perfectly, she hadn't let anyone on that anything was amiss, she was almost positive that he had though, unless he had actually matured somewhat. He was probably beating anyone he could get his hands on, _specially_ Kazuma.

In the trees, Hiei listened to their conversation. _'She knows! How did this happen!'_ He thought, thinking that someone had said something to her. But he quickly stopped that thinking. He knew that none of his team mates would ever do that. The only person that he would expect to 'slip up' and say anything is the buffoon, but he was oblivious to that little piece of information. He gave his sister some credit. She wasn't as stupid as the oaf, actually the opposite. She was extremely bright, he remembered how many times she had come up with solutions to some problems that they had come across of on their missions, them being at the temple trying to come up with a solution. Yukina was very smart, but still, how did she find out, how? Where had he slipped up? But then again, how does he know that she's thinking that he is her brother. This was getting too _stressful_ for him.

"So Yukina, who's your brother?" Kagome asked, Hiei leaned in a bit.

But, unfortunately, she whispered it in her ear, and Hiei being as far away as he was, couldn't hear it.

"How do you pronounce that?" Kagome asked, Hiei leaned in once again, hoping that this time he would get to hear it, but once again, no such luck.

"Ohhhh, got it," Kagome said, Keiko had heard it being so close and was surprised.

"Wow Yukina . . . I'm just surprised that you found out . . . " Keiko said.

Hiei growled, _'Who does she think her brother is!'_ He thought angrily. But that was all that they talked about that peaked his interest. Something that did bother him was how his sister was acting. She had stopped wearing her regular clothing, she had moved out of the temple. _'She's acting like a_ ningen He thought with a bit of bitterness in the word ningen. A human teenager no less, demons laugh openly at them thinking of them being the most incompetent creatures on Earth, at least when they're adults their not as pathetic, but they still aren't that much better. He looked over at the girls, they had already gotten to the front of Kagome's house, they moved fast. Before the click from the lock on the door could be heard, screams were. Hiei looked at the girls, it looked as if they had just fallen through some kind of portal or opening. He just saw his sister and her 'friends' fall through a hole or something. He jumped off of the tree and thrust his sword into the ground, breaking the cement path steps and making dirt fly, there was nothing. There was nothing, he waited to long, whatever was there, wasn't there anymore, which made him growl. _'That is it, tonight I_ will _find out what is going.'_ He thought angrily.

The girls fell through the tunnel, screaming their heads off. No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many times this happened to them, they would never get used to it. They finally landed.

"Jerry you jerk, and I was almost inside my house! You're so mean!" Kagome screamed while crossing her arms, her partners just shook their heads at her drama.

"Jerry, do we really have a mission?" Keiko asked, undoubtably knowing the answer.

"No, you don't, I'm actually quite proud of you, your taking a two-week vocation" Jerry started but was quickly interrupted.

"You're lying, who are you! You are most definitely not Jerry!" Kagome said very accusingly.

"No, I'm not. I'm very proud at how you three have worked your way up the ranks, you've only been at it for a short month, and to tell you the truth no one thought you guys could do it. They looked at it as a miko, a demon, and a human with demon heritage that was bearly detectable, basically, one from each race. It was bound to be a fiasco, at least that's what we thought."

"Wait, and you did too?" Kagome said while using a handkerchief to wipe tears away that she got out of nowhere, Yukina was looking around trying to figure out where the handkerchief came from.

"Yes, but I was wrong. Now I don't want to wear you out so I want you to take a small break, though don't get used to it." He finished.

"So, what your saying is that we get two weeks off. No surprise WHOOPings at two a.m.? No more being WHOOPED while we eat?" Yukina asked, Jerry nodded, which of course resulted in a very high pitched shrill from the girls, the glass doors behind the couch that the girls were sitting on cracked. Jerry covered his ears. "Girls, that's quite enough." He said and pressed a button that dropped the screaming girls through a hole as the couch flipped backwards and then returned to its original position, Jerry could hear the girls still screaming even as he closed the hole. "I guess I learned my lesson on giving them any vacation time from now on," he said and sat down.

The girls were still screaming when they landed on the couch in Kagome's house in front of the television and game systems. They were still screaming except now they were hugging. Hiei watched as his sister interacted too familiarly with those two girls. He would come back later that night and have a little chit chat with that girl, he didn't even know her name and she was already causing him a great deal of work. He took off in a flash and went out to look for the detective. He needed to know if maybe he knew something, after all, it was his girlfriend. But then again, he thought to himself remembering how he had been acting lately, he acted just a bit more irritated, but he could feel his anger coming off of him in waves. Something had happened between him and someone else, he assumed that the 'someone else' was that Keiko girl.

The next thing he knew he was standing in front of his long time team mate, not willingly though. He stared at him as he sat on the bench, it looked like rain. Hiei was almost positive that he wasn't going to move if it started to rain. "Hn, feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to solve anything detective." Hiei said tired of the boys actions.

"Shut up Hiei, I don't want to hear it right now okay, now what do you want!" Yuseke snapped.

"Hn, I just thought you should know that there is something going on with that female that you court and my sister. They have been with some strange girl lately."

"So your telling me that your sister and ma 'girlfriend' made a new friend?" Yuseke said a bit irritated.

"No, what I'm telling you is that they all fell through a hole in the Earth recently" But he was cut off, Yuseke grabbed him by his collar.

"What, are they okay!" He almost started to shake him, but he wasn't that stupid.

"Get off me," Hiei said bitterly, Yuseke obliged.

"They fell through a hole with that girl, then about ten minutes later they fell through a hole in the ceiling in the house of the strange girl, that same girl that had your communicator, and landed on her couch. For some strange reason they were screaming like banshees and hugging each other."

"This is weird, the best thing we can do is wait . . . that's all I can think of" Yuseke said. Hiei nodded in agreement, there really was nothing they could do, at least not yet.

"Huh, that's what you're going to do, I'm going to find out tonight." He said

Hiei was gone in a blur and returned to the strange girl's house. He noticed that, that girl Keiko was no longer there, she had probably gone home. He went on a tree and saw his sister on a bed reading a book. _'At least She's not rotting her mind away . . . like some other humans I could speak for . . . '_ He Climbed more limbs and was now at the girls room, she had the largest. She was sitting on her bed with something on her lap. She looked absent mindedly at the wall, almost through it instead of at it. He noticed she was stroking the head of something yellow, it was a demon cat, around its neck he saw a clear bottle full of ashes. Suddenly the cat looked up near his direction and growled at what seemed the darkness of the night, but was really Hiei. "Kirara, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she got off her bed, then she sensed it as well.

"Just come out, what do you want," she said in a voice that was not her cheery usual one. She was tired and wanted to relax and here she had some stupid demon bothering her, yeah right. Hiei jumped onto the balcony of her room and stayed behind the drapes, the almost translucent whit drapes that made him look like a black shadow with two red glimmering dots. Kirara growled, her flames going wild, Kagome rubbed the back of her neck indicating that it was okay, but still to be on guard.

"Who are you?"

"How are you gonna come all up in here and practically break into my home and then demand things of me?"

"Answer my question" He growled out

"I don't know if I should. I think I should just sick Kirara on you."

"I'd kill that fur ball. Now answer my question"

"Why should I?" Not even having a chance to blink she had a sword up to her throat. Kagome didn't show any type of panic but on the inside she was freaking out. Sure she could have just purified him but she felt as if she shouldn't. Kagome wasn't sure why but something told her that she shouldn't hurt him. She had to think quickly, what could she do to stop him from slitting her throat. _'Think Kagome think . . . '_ Then it came to her . . .

**Central Park of Tranquility: A couple of Hours Later**

Hiei was sitting in a tree in his 'favorite' park, but then again, he didn't really have many options considering that humans had nearly destroyed every single tree in the area. He was just shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe what that girl had done! _'Doesn't she know who I AM?'_ It took him a good couple of seconds before he could get out of there. As he left though he noticed how a small smirk started to cross her face which of course ticked him off. But he just didn't know how to react. She had, she had, she had. He couldn't even say it, it was so shocking! _' I didn't even get what I went over there to get in the first place!'_

**Back at the Villa in Kagome's room: A couple of Hours Earlier**

Kagome had full on . . . frenched him! She panicked and figured that it would distract him at the least till she knew what to do. But it had worked out far better then she had expected, it had actually scared him away. Something told her that it was probably his first real kiss anyway . . . sure enough was hers, but her, a kiss for a life. She now knew how to push this little demons buttons, and if he ever crossed the line she knew just how to resolve that. _'But I have to admit . . . he is a pretty damn good kisser . . . '_ She thought to herself as she brought her hands up to her lips, though she doubted that she would get a chance like that again. He seemed like the type that was quiet and a loner. Then she remembered something. 'Wasn't he with Keiko's boyfriend that one day!' She thought remembering back to that day that she had accidentally gotten her communicator mixed up with his. "Maybe Keiko knows him," Kagome said to herself and she picked up the now de-transformed Kirara up off of the floor. She had already changed into her pajamas and got herself into bed, Kirara snuggling into her chest, the cat's soft purrs from the cat lulling her to sleep.

**Next Day the Girls' Villa Kitchen: 9:23 a.m.**

Yukina and Kagome were eating breakfast, both them still a bit groggy from their deep slumber. They served themselves some cereal and were seated at the counter. Then Yukina heard an unfamiliar sound. She looked behind herself and out the kitchen, and there in front of the doorway and stairway was Kirara, but she didn't know that. "Uh Kagome, seems like you have a cat problem," she said to her good friend in a sleepy tone that seemed as if she didn't care, which she really didn't. How much harm can a small cat cause?

"Huh? Oh no, that's Kirara. She used to belong to a very good friend of mine, but when she died she stayed with me. You remember how told you about my past?" Kagome said while looking at the cat that was now on top of the counter at the end farthest from the girls. Yukina nodded thinking back to the day that she had moved in with Kagome and how she had told her about what had happened after that one day that she fell into the well. "What is that around her neck?" Yukina asked as she put down her spoon and pointed to Kirara's collar.  
"Those are the ashes of my friends after I burned them, I kept a bit of each one before I gave them to their tribes and to the people that were closest to them. I needed something to hang onto of them." Kagome finished, she didn't seem sad at all, her mood hadn't changed at all. Yukina stared at her strangely her friend for that reason.

"I'm okay, I've moved on, as long as I have Kirara and those ashes I'll be fine. It was just a bit hard for me to take the initial shock. Besides, that's what they died for. They died so that there would be peace, and I being upset all the time over them would make their deaths be in vain. Do you understand?" Kagome asked softly.

"Strangely enough I do, I think I know the feeling. Like with my brother. I know that there must be a reason as to why he doesn't tell me the truth, and me forcing it on him to tell me would probably pointless and make it a waste of him not telling me. Besides, even though he wont acknowledge that I'm his sister I know, and he takes care of me like a brother would anyways and I think that's all that truly matters. Not titles or positions but the thought and actions of the person. Do _you_ understand missy?" Yukina replied with a bit of a giggle.

"Yeah, see, and I told you that you weren't a complete hopeless case. I knew there were some brains under that pile of hair." Kagome finished and started to rub Yukina's hair like a puppy, and surprisingly, Yukina smiled and lowered her head like one. Once she stopped Kirara walked over to Yukina and started to rub her head against the girl's baby blue pajama sleeve. "Awww, she is so cute," she said as she grabbed the cat and held her close. "She looks like She's hiding something, like a secret. Is that it Kirara, are you not telling us something?" Yukina finished in a bit of a childish voice, the cat mearly tilted its head to the side which was probably the cutest that anybody had ever seen.

The girls then put their plates in the sink and went upstairs to change out of their pajamas and into regular clothes. Kagome decided that she really wasn't going to go any where that day so she wore some grey sweat pants that had an elastic at the bottom, a white tank top, socks and black and white Adidas sandals just in case she decided to get the mail; in other words she was bummin' it. She finished getting dressed first considering that there really was nothing much to her outfit. She walked back downstairs and started washing the dishes. By the time Yukina had come downstairs followed by Kirara Kagome had already finished the dishes. She looked at Yukina and saw that she was wearing forest green cargo capris pants that tied at the bottom and a white shirt that had written on it in the matching green. She looked at her feet and saw brown Bass sandals that looked as if maybe Moses wore the same style. "You going somewhere today?" Kagome asked as she got on her tee-pee toes to reach the top of the cabinet to put the dishes away. "No, we are, you are going that shop 'Traditional,' I need some more kimonos and I need your opinion." Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Didn't you just get one two weeks ago?"

"Yes, but that one was baby blue. I need another sea foam one. Please!" She pleaded with her.  
"I can't believe it, fine . . . But you owe me. As you can tell, I was planning on doing nothing today . . . " Kagome said a bit peeved, but Yukina just jumped her and gave the biggest bear hug one could imagine. "Thank you!" She said and dragged Kagome out of the door, Kirara following. As they were walking down main street as they did so often people shot them looks, probably because here were these two girls being trailed by a two-tailed cat. But any time that someone questioned them about it, they would mearly say that it was a birth defect. "We're here!" She screamed and grabbed Kagome once into the store. Every time she, Yukina, went into this store they always would ask her why she would buy the Kimonos, but then she would backlash saying things like "Why can't I buy a Kimono. What you think I'm not classy enough or something!" Or "What's wrong with me buying a kimono, how do you know that I don't dress like this at ma house! Why can't I be buying it for ma mom or dad or grandparents! What _are you trying_ to say!" Kagome always thought that Yukina got a bit of an attitude at times, she knew that she couldn't be solely as happy and go-lucky as she appears. Frankly, she loved it, and it was so funny to see the reactions on the sell's persons face. They bearly in the door when they heard someone calling their names. "Yukina! Kagome!"

Kagome looked back and saw Keiko, she was probably on her way to Kagome and Yukina's house. "Hey Keiko," they said in unison. All three girls went in. Keiko was just wearing a shirt with a peach skirt and matching shoes. The girls went in and Yukina started to look at the Kimonos trying to fins one that was like her original ice apparition kimono.

**Main street: 10:13 a.m.**

Kurama, Hiei, Yuseke and Kuwabara were walking down the street on their way to meet Botan who had apparently was too busy to make them each a portal so she had to get them all together. She said something about there being a heavy traffic of spirits. So they were walking to the park that was just blocks away. They just happened to be passing by a store where there was some crazy yelling girl. But as soon as they saw who the girl was they stopped and glued their faces onto the glass wall/window. Inside the store was Yukina _not_ wearing a kimono but human clothes shopping _for_ a kimono yelling her brains out at the clerk who seemed to be cowering in fear. Then next to her was a girl in a beater, sweat pants and sandals laughing her ass off on the floor, Keiko holding her sides, also laughing. Never once had the guys ever heard Yukina yell, ever, it was like seeing _not_ seeing Angelina Jolie adopting a kid on the news. Once she had stopped laughing, Yukina noticed the guys, waved, and continued looking at the kimonos. Keiko helped Kagome up and started to walk to where Yukina was. Kagome stood up still giggling. She looked at the window and saw Hiei, she winked at him and went over to her two friends.

All the guys were looking at Hiei who was blushing . . . which was like . . . like him smiling . . . it just didn't happen. Kuwabara was the first to speak. "Shorty, why ain't you tell us had a girlfriend!" He screamed which got a growl from him. "I am _not_ courting that human!" He growled. Yuseke grinned. "Wait, isn't that the girl that you were telling me about the other day. Seams to me like you have been _watching_ her for a while." Kurama then covered his mouth. "Oh my Hiei. It's okay, I have to say though she is gorgeous . . . " He said as he looked once more at the girl that was holding a sea foam Kimono in front of Yukina to see how it would look while Keiko stood behind her with her hand on her chin trying to decide something. "I am _NOT_ courting that human for the last time." He growled out shooting his eyes close and his head shaking slightly. "Riiigggghhhttttt, but I do remember you telling me yesterday that you were going to go to her last night. Did you go to her house last night or didn't you Hiei?" Yuseke said grinning, three seconds passed. "YOU DID! BET YOU AND HER G-" Kuwabara screamed and then he and Yuseke broke out in a laugh interrupting Kuwabara.

"You do have to admit that it seams as if you _are_ dating this girl. Or at least like her." Kurama said to his partner. But then he disappeared leaving his partners laughing. Then Yuseke screamed something out that he knew his friend would be able to hear it. "He was even blushing! I think that's a positive to that you _are_ going with her!" But somehow, by some miracle Hiei heard it but Kagome and the other two girls did not.

Back in the store Keiko and Kagome were in the dressing room with Yukina who was trying out a kimono that looked almost identical to the one that she already had. Just as they opened the door to step out of the dressing room to see how she looked in the mirror they fell through a hole that opened up under them. All the guys were just wide eyed. They were just about to leave when they just saw three girls fall through a hole in the ground. They were about to run in when Kurama stopped them. "Yuseke no. The hole is already closed and if you go there now you'll make a scene and cause even more problems." He said as he grabbed his shoulder. Yuseke and Kuwabara nodded. "So I guess we should just go to Botan huh?" Kuwabara said, but noticed that his team mates had already started to run to their destination. "Hey guys wait for me!" He screamed as he ran very sloppily trying to catch up to his friends. It was about two minutes till they reached the park where they saw a portal and Hiei standing there. "Well Hiei, you were right, the girls just fell through a hole in the ground in the store." Hiei's eyes sharpened at the new bit of information. "What, and you just left!" He growled out. "Listen Shorty, your girlfriend and Urameshi's and Yukina all fell through inside the store, we couldn't just go in like crazy people and cause a scene . . . right Kurama?" Kuwabara said, his friend nodded. Hiei growled and jumped into the portal. "Am I the only one who noticed that he didn't deny that that girl was his girlfriend?" Yuseke said as he stepped through the portal followed by a laughing Kuwabara and Kurama after that.

All he could think about was that girl, why had she kissed him, well he knew that, so he wouldn't kill her. But then why did she wink at him. Did she develop an attraction for him or something? That was impossible, he is destined to be alone forever, not fall in love, ever . . . But maybe it would be different, and maybe not.

They had finally arrived when they saw Koenma freaking out, it was probably just another routine mission . . .

**Somewhere Unknown: 10:38am**

The girls were falling through the tube that they usually did and were screaming their heads off.

"JEEEERRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY YYOOUU PPPRRROOOMMMIIIISSSEEEDDDD!" Kagome screamed as she and her friends fell through.

"I DDDIIIDDDDNNNN'TTTTT PPPAAAAAYYYY FFFOOOORRRRR TTTTHHHHIISSS!" Yukina screamed clutching to the Kimono that she was wearing.

"IIIII CCCAAAANNN'TTTTT FFFIIIIINNNNDDD MMMYYY SSSHHHHOOOOOEEEE AAAANNNDDDD I HHHHAAAAVVVVVVEEE DDEEENNNTTTTIIIIIISSSTTTT AAPPPOOOIIIINNNNTTTTMMMEEENNNTTT!" Keiko screamed remembering appointments that she had scheduled since she was on vacation . . . obviously though, not anymore.

_gcdv: hey. Idk why but I'm SO HAPPY! Cuz u c, I have the touch of the devil on computers, it has crashed like four times. And well like on the third it crashed for good, may it rest in peace (now we gotta get a new Hard Drive), right now im on the really old computer in my room but I have everything save on ma other computer, and I had everything wrighten (sp?) out, I was so proud but so sad cuz I knew that I probably had just lost everything but I just checked ma files on this computer and I had it on this computer. At that moment I remembered I had emailed it to myself so that I could also work on it in here (my room) at night which is when I usually wright. I was so happy, I had the stuff for my story "Time Traveling Screws Everything Up" and for this story "Powerful Guardian Turned Spy" for those who didn't know but unfortunately not for my "A Different Beginning," but thankfully I remember everything that I wrote cuz I had re-writer it cuz I wasn't happy wit it n I remember! WOOOOOOOOOO! idk if I'll speak again in the story, which I have a feeling is going to end in a couple more chapters. I seriously doubt its going to be as long as ma first story, maybe half... I already got everything planned save the ending, n I'm debating on wether I'm going to have any pairings, I don't know which ones to do, I may pair Kagome up with a OC but I don't like Oc's too much, I do and at the same time I don't. Probably with hiei, I would do it w/ Yuseke but I got plans for him and Kurama is just to nice, it bugs the hell out of me, sry to you Kurama fans out there...lol, Im not sure though, probably will though. N I'm thinking that I might do a YGO crossover, but first I gotta finish writing the other two stories that I'm writing. One is a work in progress the other one is completely planned out just got to fill it in, its like an un colored coloring page... I like dat simile. Which reminds me... I AM PISSED! why is it that every year when we take the state tests (DSTP) to see if we go to the next grade, y is it that I am ALWAYS JUST SHORT ONE OR TWO POINTS! This year I was only ONE point away from a four... I was shooting for a five cuz of the scholarship money... but hey a four would have been nice. And in the Reading only THREE IN THE READING! WWWWHHHYYYYYYY! its so unfair, it's a conspiracy... wow, I am really rambling, but speaking of, y is ma mom gonna get mad cuz I got two C+'s on ma finals yet I still got a straight a average in all ma classes. Its like come on, stop looking at the details and at the big picture, I'm trying to explain to her that those C's saved me from B's cuz they needed to be averaged in! SOMEONE TALK TO THAT CRAZY WOMAN! sike na, I love her, but still, well, I am really rambling. And you know wut you guys, I'm a bit sad that you haven't reviewed, sometimes I wonder if I'm just writing this story for the air... I would be happy with like one review per chapter... I am getting more reviews on fanfiction I believe... come on, they are the ones that are like notorious for no reviews... COME ON YOU GUYS REVIEW... please... I luvs y'alll... do it in memory of my dead computer. The computer that I typed up all my chapters and the computer that started me off on media miner. Do it for Munchkin... yes I named it, it always fought to come back from when it crashed, but it couldn't do it this time..._


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own: IY, YYH, TS

Powerful Guardian Turned Spy

by: gcdv

The girls landed on the couch of Jerry's lavished and high tech office. They were way to familiar with this place and this irritated them to no end. When they landed on the red couch with the golden trim the air was sucked out of them as they saw the expression on Jerry's face. His face was never to worried in expression, he always had more than enough confidence in his team but this time it seems like it would be different't. The girls' anger seemed to vanish just by seeing his sullen face. Keiko decided to speak up since her two partners seemed to be in shock with his expression.

"Jerry . . . what wrong? What happened?" Her voice was tiny and delicate but full of concern. Jerry had'nt't even noticed that the girls had arrived; he had been sitting behind his desk looking down at a manila folder. He looked up and his face changed to a serious expression. "Girls, I have an assignment for you but unfortunately it wont be as simple as usual. We have sent three teams already and they have all disappeared completely as if they were . . . they were . . . I'm sorry that I have to send you but you are my best team-" Yukina did'nt't let him finish is little speech. "Jerry, when we first started our training we vowed to always protect human kind no matter what. We can handle it and you know it. So just tell us the case, give us our gadgets and specs and let us be on our way." Keiko and Kagome nodded in a agreement. They would always do what they had to, to protect.

Jerry was filled with pride, he knew why they were his best team and he knew why they were the ones to take care of this matter. "Very well girls, his name is unknown, we have not much data on this man because he keeps disappearing off of out surveillance. We don't know whether or not he is demon or human. We have been watching him for about 3 months now under suspicion of conspiracy and when we sent our first team to question him and investigate they did not return. We sent another team and we got a 5 second sound bite before we lost them too." Jerry pushed a button and on the screen behind him sound waves showed and the sounds that they represented was horrible and bone chilling. The blood curdling scream entered all of their ears and souls. Those were one of the longest five seconds of their lives. "I never knew that such a sound could exist. . . We sent the next best team that I had, from the states, they disappeared as well and thankfully, I did'nt't receive something so horrible from them. Using the sound bite we were able to locate where the transmission came from; I'm sorry to say though that he has once again disappeared from our sights. We will be sending you there to try to find his current location. We don't know what he's up to but its your job to find out and stop him."

The girls nodded and stood up. WHOOP was like a family and when somebody messes with your family you don't led that slide. They stood up and got on the moving platform as Jerry walked over to his own and GLADUS began to hand them out their gadgets as Jerry explained to them what they did. "Today you will have the Ice Queen perfume spray, the laser pen, the Traceable ladybug barrette, your standard jet pack backpack, the AWPWATI and the Feline stealth suit for optimum coverage in the shadows." They all had their gadgets and their backpacks and were standing in front of their standard fascia jet. They took out their X-Powders and pressed a button that activated their disguise function. From the lens on top of their X-Powders a let that looked like a scanner covered them and as it passed their bodies it changed their clothes into their spy outfits. "Jerry don't worry about us o.k., like you said, we're your best team and we wont let anything bad happen to us and we wont let you down." Kagome said with a hand on his shoulder. Jerry put his hand over her own. "I know you are fully capable, but this man is not like anything that we've ever seen and I don't want you to take him lightly. Please do be careful and if you're in a situation that you find to be too risky please fall back and return, we can always make a new strategy and new gadgets but i can't bear to loose another team . . ." The girls were touched and began to tear up with emotion. Jerry was like so special to them. To Yukina and Kagome, he was like the father they've never had, for Keiko it was like the perfect role model and ultimate person.

The girls turn around and board the jet. They took their respective seats and sent Jerry one last smile before they were off, they exited the building through a doorway that opened for them on the side of the building. Once they were gone, Jerry turned and ran to his office to try and gain some more information on the man that they were pursuing.

**Somewhere In The Sky: 11:17am**

"Guys I'm pretty scared, I mean, Jerry was never like that. He never doubted us or was scared for us before. Maybe this _is_ going to be too much for us. . ." Keiko said with her head down not paying attention to the controls that she was supposed to be commanding. Kagome hit that auto pilot button after putting in the coordinates that they were going to. "Listen Keiko, we can't loose our focus. I remember back when I was pursuing the jewel I felt at time that we were going to fail and that there was no hope for us. But you know what, those thoughts never stayed in my mind because my friends did'nt't let me stay in the frame of mind. The time for worrying is not now, if you begin to worry you will fail and something bad will happen." Kagome said to Keiko trying to ease her nerves.

"Yes, but how did that end . . ?" Keiko asked her, knowing the answer. Kagome tightened her fist that was laying on her lap. She was surprised that Keiko would take it to such a level. "Keiko realized what she had said and knew that she had crossed the line, Kagome though did'nt't let her get the chance to apologize. "You know what Keiko, you know that, that's not fair. But you know what, your right. Well, I guess we're all going to die today. I have to go use the bathroom." Kagome finished she was feeling the tears coming, but right now she was filled with anger and sadness and did not want to look at Keiko right now. She never knew that she would stoop to such a low level as to use her dead friends against her. Kagome had felt enough guilt towards what happened. She entered the bathroom, locked the door and broke down on the floor. She did'nt't need this right now. She needed to keep focus because if she died today or tomorrow by the hands of this man she would not be able to look at her dead friends faces in heaven, that is, assuming that she went to heaven.

Yukina looked at Keiko not believing what she had heard her say. "Keiko, why did you say that?" Keiko looked up at her with pain her eyes. ". . ." Keiko did'nt't say anything to the modest young girl ruled by ice. "Keiko? You know that was'nt't very nice! Especially at a time like this!" Yukina exclaimed at her friend. She could'nt't understand why she would say something so cruel; Keiko was a very nice sweet girl who would never try to hurt anyone emotionally or physically; thats the one thing that all three of them had in common. "Keiko?!-" Yukina was about demand Keiko for an explanation but she cut her off. "Because I'm scared! I'm scared, Yuseke was always there to protect me, to keep me safe! But I don't have him anymore! Who's going to keep me safe! You heard Jerry as well as I did, _three_ teams! I don't want us to be the fourth!" Keiko finished off but and broke into violent sobs that were unsteady and broken.

Yukina's eyes softened seeing what the real problem was. Keiko was never one to be taken back by a mission, well maybe in the beginning but not anymore. Keiko had grown into such a woman that other people's need and safety far surpassed her own need for security and safety. "Keiko, this is'nt't about the mission, you know that . . ." Yukina hinted trying to get Keiko to realize it, it's always harder to hear the truth from others than yourself. "What do you mean? Of course it's about the mission!" Keiko said taking her hand out her palms, now a bit swollen and flushed. "Keiko, has something happened between you and Yuseke? Something that you haven't told us about? I understand your privacy, but sometimes somebody can bottle up emotions and release them at the most inopportune times and situations. Unintentionally of course, I mean, I'm sure you did'nt't mean it . . ." Keiko looked confused as she heard her friends little proclamation. "What are you talking about?" Keiko asked.

"Keiko I know that you and Yuseke broke up. Kazuma told me when I was visiting Genkai" Yukina said, disappointed that _she_ had to be the one to open Keiko's eyes. Keiko's brow began to lower and she stood up angrily, tears still flowing down them like a miniature creek. "You don't know what you're talking about! You're little miss perfect well I have real thoughts and feelings! What do you know?!" Keiko said stomping off to the back of the jet and closed the door between the sitting area and the cockpit.

Yukina stood there amazed. _'Why would Keiko say such horrible thing? I'm not perfect . . . Am I that horrible that Keiko hates me?'_ Yukina thought as she plopped down on her co-pilots chair. She did'nt't seem to have any emotion; she was in a state of shock.

**Somewhere Over South America: 11:55 am**

The plane's autopilot was beeping indicating that they were nearing their destination; the autopilot couldn't't land the plane. Yukina was still sitting there, completely ignoring it, as if she was in a dream scape. All of the sudden Kagome came to the cockpit and sat down at the controls in the center seat. Switching off the autopilot Kagome began to steer and after about a minute realized how hard it was to steer the plane. She looked to her side and saw Yukina wasn't't doing anything, just kind of sitting there. "Yukina, come on it's time to land this bad boy." Kagome told Yukina this but her voice seemed to be missing that fire, that spice, that joy that she always had; it was. . . bland. "Come on Yukina." Kagome said it this time though in a voice that was a bit more annoyed than anything else, but it seemed to work. Yukina shook her head and looked over at Kagome who was looking sullenly at the sky ahead of her; Yukina did the same. "Keiko, come on, we gotta land." Kagome said surprisingly without any bitterness that you might expect, especially after what was said. "Keiko!" Kagome just did'nt't have any patience at this moment, at least not with her. "Sorry Yuki, can you hold it down while I go get her?" Yukina nodded and Kagome went to go find Keiko.

Kagome went to the sitting area and saw Keiko sitting behind the yellow puffy couch hugging her knees with a scowl on her face. "Keiko come on, we can't land without you." Kagome said a bit indifferently. "Why do you care if I help, you and Miss Perfecto over there can land without me, I'm not that important. . ." Kagome looked at Keiko as if she were a bit surprised at her response but suddenly her eyebrows met as if they were old friends who owed each other money. "Get off your behind and help land this jet right now. Stop being so self absorbed and such a brat!" Kagome screamed angrily, she was getting really tired of her attitude. Keiko shot up instantly and started pocking Kagome's chest while she spat out angry words. "Listen, you have no idea what I'm going through right now! So why don't you just leave me alone?!" Keiko screamed and put her hand into fists at her sides. Kagome's blood began to boil but controlled her volume and calmed down. "You're right, I don't know, but I've been through a lot worse the only way that I got through it was to let go, just let go because you getting an attitude with me isn't going to do anything. And as for what you did to Yuki, she had nothing to do with this, all she ever did was try to help you. If you decide to be a team player and get over yourself we'll be landing . . . hopefully we wont crash." Kagome said simply and walked away to help Yukina, she could feel the wheels coming out from under the plane.

"Listen, Yuki, I'm sorry for just running out like that, I shouldn't't of done that." Kagome said to Yukina as she kept her eyes tightly on the sky, trying to stear the plane in a way so that they would land with the least amount of turbulence. "It's o.k. Kagome, I mean I know that what she said just wasn't't fair. Do you think we'll disappear too?" Yukina asked concerned trying to change the subject maybe alleviating the pressure of anger in the atmosphere. Even though the air was being constantly recycled, you can't get rid of a feeling. "I think we'll get him and Jerry will be so proud of us that he'll actually give us a break . . . for real." Kagome and Yukina giggled slightly at her wit. Then Keiko came and sat down at her seat and began to help steer making the steering a lot easier. "Hey Keiko, do _you_ think that we'll disappear?" Yukina asked her trying to forget about their incident. "No, actually, I think we'll be back by dinner." She popped a smile and they landed the plan flawlessly in a field on some island that was no miniature model.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own IY, YYH, TS

_**Authors Note: Sorry but I had to take a year off... I'm going through a lot of stuff but now that my life is going to be as calm as it will be I've decided to pick up things a little bit, if anyone here read my first story, don't worry, I am working on the outline of the sequel and i have the first chapter done and I'm hoping to get it out soon. As for my other story, I plan on completely re-doing, when I wrote it I was going through some growing and was not in the right state of mind, it'll be the same basic concept, kinda, i'm just not happy with it at all. Let's see, is there anything else I wanted to say... Ummm, oh yeah... SCREW THE DMV!!!!!!!I I think thats it, and I hope that this story isn't as horrendous as my other one (I'm really pissed off that its that crappy, I'll probably post it with a different title too.) Thank you for reading, and if you would please leave me notes on where i effed up and need improvement, i welcome all flames :) **_

Chapter 15

The girls had now landed on this huge island that on a map, does not appear to be this huge. They didn't know where they were exactly or if people lived here. It was covered in palm trees, banana trees, mango trees, and many other types of foliage. As they stepped out of the jet they could feel the ocean breeze and small the sea salt. It was a very relaxing change oppose to the industrial air of the city.

They had landed on the beach and when they stepped out they had a clear view of the ocean, it was a pristine clear cyan blue; it had avoided pollution by the human race, unlike many other unfortunately bodies water that had lost there splendor and beauty and were now dumps for people to dump their garbage and toxic waste without regard of how that would affect the wildlife and creatures that called it a home. As if reading each other's mind they all walked in unison to the shore to the water to enjoy this fine moment before they went to go catch the baddie that had done away with some many before them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The girl with teal hair asked her companions already knowing the answer. Although they were all very different they were all soft at heart and enjoyed these types of moments that many people take for granted. "It is beautiful, lets take this in now and hope that it'll inspire us to succeed today." Keiko said eloquently to her friends, never forgetting about their reason for being on this beautiful island. The wind blew and the breeze hit their faces assaulting them with a smell that was not that of the calm sea, it was strange to say the least.

"What is that? Ewwww, nasty!" Kagome said as she cupped her hands with her hands not knowing what the source of the stench was. Yukina and Keiko, for whatever reason hadn't smelt it yet. Kagome's eyes relaxed and looked into space, "just give it a seconds, you'll smell it." As soon as those words left her mouth Keiko and Yukina looked like they were ready to vomit.

"Ewww! What is that?!" Keiko wailed in shock of what wafted up her nostrils.

"I didn't even know something could stink this bad!" Yukina accompanied. All three girls now had their faces covered and nodded in agreement to each others comments. Kagome stood up tall and puffed her chest out, though never letting go of her face, and turned around facing the woods. "Let's not forget why we're here, we cant let this stop us or distract us." He eyes were now watering, the other two girls nodding and followed her example. They walked into the green and immediately, Keiko stepped in some type of green glowing goo. "Okay, this is like the most disgusting place in the world, officially." Keiko said as she sat on a nearby boulder and removed her boots wipe off the goo with a leaf that she found on the ground.

"Wait, don't do that just yet." Yukina said as she approached her, jumping over the goop. "We should get a sample to send to Jerry, this could be invaluable." Yukina took out her X-powder and scraped some of the goo with an official WHOOP palet and placed it on an analizer board. It glowed and scanned the substance, then the blue analyzer panel slid into its compartment in the X-powder. "We should get the results soon," Keiko and Kagome nodded, Keiko proceeded to clean off her boot of the glowing green goop. "Okay, guys lets go," Keiko said finally finishing.

**Somewhere in the Forest: 12:30pm**

The girls had been walking for a while now, encountering various animals, some friendly, some . . . not. There was this one Rhea that had an attitude and decided to chase up a tree. By now the girls were covered in dirt, they had leaves and twigs in their hair, their faces dirty, their uniforms had some rips. The girls were pretty upset. "Okay, I understand we took an oath to protect humans and all, but i'm getting pretty upset now. . ." Kagome said through her teeth trying to contain her anger, she never like being dirty, and specially didn't like being chased up a tree by a flightless bird.

"Stupid ostrich!" Kagome screamed waving her fist in the air. "Umm, that wasn't an ostrich, that was a rhea." Yukina interjected. "Whatever!" Kagome screamed stomping forward, this was one of her famous mood swings, though really, they were all feeling it, its just that they had more/better control over it. "Do you think we're getting any closer to this guy? It feels like no matter how much we walk we're not getting any closer." Keiko asked Yukina. Yukina was about to answer when Kagome screamed from way ahead of them, "we'd be closer if we walked a little faster!" Kagome was a couple yards ahead of them. Yukina and Keiko looked at each other and laughed at their friend who had apperantly gone mental.

**Behind Some Bushes In The Same Jungle: 12:45 pm**

Kagome was still stomping ahead when she broke through some bushes that blocked her path. On the other side of the bushes was what seemed to be a small metal dome. "I think we've found it." Kagome said quietly to herself. Yukina and Keiko were still slightly behind. "What was that?" Keiko asked Kagome missing her remark.

"Guys, we found him... that bastard. We can't fail guys, for all those other WHOOP agents who have disappeared, we have to avenge them, we can't let this sick bastard het away." Kagome said sternly trying to help motivate them to do better. "That's right, we're WHOOP, we're a family and you don't mess with family!" Keiko added. "Yes, but lets also watch our back and each others back." Yukina finished off. They normally didn't do this, they were far too confident of themselves, but after hearing the distress in Jerry's voice before he sent them off scared the 'bajeebees' out of them.

"Okay, guys, lets go..." Keiko said, they all began to approach the dome headquarters of the bad guy that they were after. After circling the premises twice, they still could not find an entrance. "There must be an underground, or areal entrance and so thats why we can't find a door" Yukina stated and the other two girls nodded. Keiko stepped up to the side of the dome and put her ear up to it listening for activity inside. "I don't think anybody's here. . . " Keiko said and pulled out her laser lipstick. She pulled her over arm to help her other arms keep steady and began to laser out a small circle for them to crawl through.

Following the wise saying, look before you leap the girls stuck their heads in first and saw that the coast was clear but it was dark, and their vibrant unifroms might give them away. "I think we should change into our feline stealth suites." The girls agreed and infultrated the unit after their change of attire. After many differen't turns and hallways they finally heard a voice, a lone meniacle voice in the only light of the entire unit. The girls communicated through hand signals so's not to be detected by the man, who from the back looked like somebodies senile grandfather. They were about to move in and sneak up behind him. Kagome grabbed him from behind and Yukina and Keiko tied him up. "What?! Who are you?! You can't do this! _I_ always win! NO!" The crazy old geezer kept screaming trying to escape, but of course he failed.

Yukina pulled out her X-Powder and opened it. On the screen was Jerry. "Jerry, guess who we got. . ." Yukina said a bit giggly. Jerry could see Yukina on the side of his screen and behind her was Kagome and Keiko standing next to a man that was tied up in a chair. "You guys caught him! I guess thats why you guys are my top team! I'll be over there to pick him up right away." Jerry clicked off and Yukina put her X-Powder away. Then she turned slowly to the man that they had apprehended with a face that screamed death. "Now you. . . "

"What do you want with me missy!?" The man snapped at her. Kagome knocked him in the top of the head.

"Don't talk back!"

Yukina cleared her throat. "There's a small matter of where the people that came before us our . . . Or are you so heartless that you killed them?" Yukina's eyes

"I didn't touch them-"

"Liar! Where are they?!" Yukina screamed, she was fighting back tears, but not successfully.

Keiko and Kagome could see how hard this whole ordeal had been on Yukina. Yukina never saw much hate in her life, except for the whole tear gem fiasco. Kagome, always battling demons, saw plenty of it. Keiko, growing up in the human world saw much of it too, and being associated with Yusuke didn't help. Yukina was always sort of isolated, and unbeknownst to her being watched and protected from any hate by Hiei.

"Like, I said, I didn't touch them . . ." The man said this very calmly and began to laugh as if someone has told a hilarious joke that nobody else understood but him.

Yukina turned around and began to cry, her heart couldn't take it anymore. Keiko and Kagome ran up to her, leaving the man behind them, to consel their poor friend who was in tears

Behind them the man had untied himself somehow and discretely took something out of his pocket, it looked like a metal baton, wider on the ends. Out of his other pocket, he took a vile out that contained the green glowing goop that was near the beach. The end of the baton opened quietly and he poured the goop into, it closed and a light on the baton like device glowed green. The sounds of a helicopter were heard and the roof burst, down came a rope that Jerry could be seen sliding down. Jerry wasn't half way down when the man stood up, knocked his chair down, which gained the attention of his captors and fire the baton, out of the end, a green beam shot out and got the girls like a tractor beam. The girls glowed green. Jerry reached the bottom of the rope and tried to grab them and maybe save them but he was too late. The girls had disappeared he had no idea to where. He knew he shouldn't have sent them to this guy. "You!" Jerry screamed as he began to pummel the mad man who just kept laughing kysterically.

**Koenma Sir's Office: 1:00 pm**

Koenma was sitting at his desk eating strawberry bom-boms when his team walked in. They never ceased to annoy him. "Ogre, why are they here?!" Koenma yelled infuriated that he had been distrubed from his sugary goodness. "Sir, you speciafically said that you wanted them here at one o'clock." Ogre said with a plain look on his face. _Why do I still work here?! I should have become a nurse like mother always wanted me to!_ The Ogre's comflicting thoughts were soon tossed out the window when he imagined havin to take care of patients like Yuseke, or even Hiei, after a battle. _Oh, that's why._

"It's one o'clock?! Why didn't you tell me, my whole day is ruined now!" The young god began to throw his bom boms at the ogre, who just catched them with his mouth. When Koenma realized he was mearly feeding him he began to pound him. "Stop eatin my food you thief!"

"Excuse me, Koenma sir, did you need us or not because I'm sure we all could ce somewhere else right now." Kurama said after clearing his throat so's to get Koenma's

attention. Koenma just stared at him and quickly ran back to his desk and put on a serious face.

"As matter of fact I do need you. There has been a breach in the Makai barrier." Koenma said, this was the usual beginning to most of the missions they were sent on. "Hn, great, more humans to babysit." Hiei scoffed as he looked the other way, his arms folded. Koenma looked at him with one eye open.

"Actually, He-ay. . . he is no threat to humans right now, so niaaaaaaa!" Koenma said mocking the apparition; he pulled down his left eyes bottom eye lid. Hiei just rolled his eyes. If he actually cared about what the dwit said he might have just punched him the face, but sadly, he didn't so he just tuned him out like he usually did.

"So if he's not any threat then why are we here?" Yusuke said, he seemed to act slightly different than usual. Koenma noticed this. "Yusuke, did something happen to you, I mean usually you'd be screaming 'What's wrong with you toddler I got a date with Keiko,' or 'It's too early to be here!.' Tell me Yusuke, are you sick?" Koenma asked as he began to lightly tip his knee with a medical knee hammer while Ogre listened to his lungs with a stethiscope. Yusuke had enough of this. BAM! He kicked Koenma straight into the wall. "Sorry toddler, you know how those reflexes can be." Yusuke didn't need to be reminded of Keiko right now. Right now, he wanted to forget her completely before he could remember her.

"Yes, well anyways..." Koenma said as he found his way back to the desk with a huge lump on his forehead. "This demon has been charged with several misdemeaners, but today, he found a rip in the portal was undercontruction-" He was cut off.

"Well, Koenma, if it was undercontruction then shouldn't there have been people there to stop him?" Kuwabara asked with good reason, that is the logical thing to think, appearantly though this thought didn't strike Koenma until that very second. "Ogre! How _is_ it that this happened?!" Koenma blew up and was once again throwing bom boms, whenhe ran out though he just glared at him. "Well?!" Koenma asked.

Ogre was under the spotlight and he didn't like it. He was sure that Koenma would spank him for this, even though it wasn't his fault, but he also knew that this would probably piss off the team (though he doesn't know that they really don't care, they just want to finish and go home.) "Well after an investigation was conducted . . ." Pgre started and was playing with his finger, avoiding all eye contact with the other people in the room. "Spit it out!" Koenma urged him.

"After further investigation, it was found that . . . " Ogre chickened out again.

"Ogre!"

"It was found that they were on coffee break!" Ogre said in one short breath. He had shut his eyes completely, he peaked one open to see how his boss reacted. Koenma was literally on fire and seemed to be almost swollen. Ogre decided to close his eye again side step out of the room.

"Ogre! I'm going to get daddy to spank you now!" Koenma said as he was about to start running after him. But Yusuke cut off and picked him up the head. Koenma was now at eye level and looked at Yusuke with a baby face, as if would affect him. Yusuke, once again threw him at the wall, he slid down the wall leaving a trail of slobber. "Koenma, if you don't tell us why we're here and what we have to do right now I'm leaving!" Yusuke screamed. Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, you better tell us right now!" Kurama also agreed, "Yes Koenma, this really is getting a but repetitive, annoying and useless." Kurama was a polite guy and all but enough was enough.

Koenma sat back on his chair and straightened out his collar. "Well, where was I? Oh yes, this demon by the name of Kyo was escaped into human world, but hasn't harmed any humans. He actually was tracked down to the abondened Higurashi shrine. We lost all traces of him there. You're to go the shrine, find out where he is, why he escaped and bring him back, dead or alive." At those last words Hiei looked up; oh he loved it when Koenma said that, it just made it that much easier, he would kill it, regardless of teh circumstances and go home, where ever that is.

"Botan, if you would be so kind as give them passage to the shrin please." Koenma asked his 'assistant.' Botan nodded. "Yes sir" she opened a portal for them and they stepped through, the portal closed. "Now where is that Ogre?!" Koenma screamed running out of his office to go on a hunt.

**The Higurashi Shrine: 1:10 pm**

They arrived at the shrine and the first thing they did was check the house. They found it just as Kagome's family left it, all walls painted white and empty. They found no trace of him there. Then Hiei started walking to the shed that was to the side of the house. They followed him and saw him standing on the ledge of the well looking down it. "It stops here" was all he said. Yusuke and Kurama were befuddled as to how the trail could end there. But as always Kuwabara was slow, not just mentally, he hadn't realized that everyone had left the house so he ran out and into the shed, tripped and took everyone into the well, and just like that, they vanished.


End file.
